Alpha and Omega: The Outcast
by Blackwolf4626
Summary: Armstrong a wolf kicked out of his pack joins the Western and Eastern pack and starts a new life,with his new friends and a new love, the only problem is... he's gay. A Candu/OC/Hutch pairing. Rated T for safety. Warning YAOI don't like don't read.
1. Armstrong: The Outcast

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong. This is also my first story, so please tell me how I did.**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Armstrong's POV.

I could see it the huge mountain in the distance,and I could smell them, other wolves like me.

My only hope to keep living was to hope that they would show mercy to a dying wolf and help.

As I limped slowly towards the mountain I wondered how it had come to this, how my life took a turn just because I was different then other wolves. I was gay.

I found out when I was young that I was gay and I kept it a secret for a long time. Occasionally I would glance at other male's and find them attractive, but I could ussually control my hormone's.

But one day when I was staring at my friends rear end he cought me staring and he asked if I was gay and I, after a long pause, emmited I promised to keep it a secret but almost immediantly he told everyone in the pack,and when the news reached my father, who is the pack Alpha, he kicked me out because of it, because of something I couldn't help but be. The only thing I wanted was to find a mate that would love me as much as I loved him.

Ever sense then I've been alone, trying to find a place where I could live without anyone who would judge me for what I am. I was hoping this was the place, the place I could call home.

The scent was getting stronger, I could smell them, fellow wolves. I started to limp faster in desperation, I was so tired, I hadn't eaten in days and was about to pass out, I could feel it as if it was creeping up on me.

I stopped when I reached a small gorge as my vision was getting foggy, I looked down and could make out the shape's of three wolves stalking grey and one blonde. In desperation I took a step without thinking and fell down to the bottom on my leg breaking it. I yelped as tears filled my eye's fogging my vision even more and sending me closer to passing out.

"Hey are you okay" I looked up and could make out the shape of one wolve's it was a male. "H...help" I managed out before my head fell down to the ground and I started to pant "What's your name big guy" another asked this one sounding like a female "A...Ar...Arm...strong" I panted out before I passed out.


	2. Welcome to the Pack

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Armstrong's POV.

When I awoke I was in a dark cave of some sort, next to me were some left over caribou scraps and fly's buzzing around them. It smelt fresh so I assumed someone carried me here. I tried to get up when excruciating pain hit my broken leg, causing me to yelp.

I looked down at my paw, observing the bump in my black furred paw where the bone was broken when I was startled by an unfamiliar voice.

"So your finally awake huh" the sudden noise caused me to jump. I turned my to see an elderly wolf walking in to the cave "Sorry didn't mean to scare you" he said noticing that I was startled.

"No it's alright, I was just spooked a little that's all" I answered tucking my injured paw in so I could stand. "Okay then, well anyway my name is Winston, I'm the Alpha of this pack" the wolf said stretching and causing a few bone's to make a cracking sound, "I'm Armstrong nice to meet you...I'm going to guess this is your den?" I asked "Yes it is, my daughter and her hunting group found you when you passed out and brought you back here, you were in pretty bad shape, what happened to you?" Winston asked "I hadn't eaten in days when I passed out and I also had a long journey trying to look for a new pack" Winston cocked an eyebrow at my answer "New Pack? What happened to your old one?" he asked causing my heart rate to rise.

'Should I tell him?' I thought to myself 'Should I tell him I'm gay?' then I shook my head to get that idea out of my thoughts, I was not about to let me get teased again, "I was kicked out because of the...color of my fur" I lied "Your fur?" "Yeah, my dad, the alpha of my old pack, kicked me out because of my black fur" I lied thinking he wouldn't fall for this "So you got kicked out because you have different fur color?" 'Great now I'm screwed' I thought "That must be harsh" he said with sympathy 'He bought it? HE BOUGHT IT!' I screamed in my head "Yeah it was, I was always picked on about it...something I couldn't help" I said with a sad tone, trying to play my part "Well...if you would like you can..." Winston started but was then interrupted by another voice.

"Daaaaad how is that guy we rescued" someone called. I looked past Winston to see a golden furred wolf with yellow eye's walking in,clearly a female, followed in by a taller grey furred wolf with a long dark furred mane, a white face and yellow eye's, and he was followed in by HOLY CRAP. Walking in behind the taller wolf was a much shorter,much cuter, male wolf with grey and white fur and the most beautiful light yellow eye's.

As soon as I saw the smaller wolf my chest tightened and my heart skipped a beat,he was the most beautiful wolf I've ever seen.

"Aw hello Kate, meet Armstrong, and Armstrong I'd like you to meet my daughter Kate..." he said pointing to the golden furred female who waved at me "... Hutch my 2nd in command..." Winston continued pointing towards the tallest wolf who smiled and raised his eyebrows for some reason when he was introduced "... and there hunting partner, Candu he's the one who carried you back here." He finished pointing towards the smaller wolf, 'Candu, a cute name for a cute wolf' I thought growing a smile towards him but he didn't seem to pay much attention.

"Thank you all for bringing me back here, I would have probably died if it wasn't for you three" I said, when Kate shrugged "Eh, it was nothing, anyone in this pack would have done the same" she said growing a smile "So what were you doing out here anyway?" Hutch asked cocking his head to the side "Oh, I was just explaining to Winston here that I was kicked out of my pack because of the color of my fur and how I was starving when you guys found me" I explained the whole time wanting Candu to say something but he just kept looking to the side of the cave not paying attention "I'm sorry for that" Hutch aplogized "Thanks" I said taking his applogy "Speaking of Packs..." Winston spoke up "...I was going to ask you if you would like to join ours."

When he said that I grew a smile almost ear to ear "REALLY, I can?" Winston grew a grin at seeing how excited I was "Yes if you would like to, You can stay with Kate and her mate until you find a den of your own if that's alright with you Kate" he said turning to his daughter "Of course, I'm sure Humphrey will be happy to have someone new living with us" she said making my excitement grow "Then it's settled, you can live with Kate and Humphrey if you would like to stay with our pack... what do you say?" Winston asked "OF COURSE,I WOULD LOVE TO STAY HERE" I yelled making Winston,Kate and Hutch chuckle. "Then Kate can you and Hutch help Armstrong over to your den?" he asked, Kate nodded in response "Then Armstrong you go with Kate and Hutch, and I'll check up on you in a bit okay?" I nodded in response and Winston left after getting my response. Walking over towards Kate and Hutch when I tripped over the leftover caribou scraps and bumped into Candu causing me to fall down while he stood still "I'm SO sorry I should have been careful where I was walking" I applogized when Candu helped me up "It's okay" he said his voice going threw me and causing me to shudder as he touch my fur to help me up. After that I was helped out of Winston's den with the help of the two wolves while I looked back at Candu


	3. Hutch's Flirting Armstrong and Humphrey

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Armstrong's POV

When I arrived in Kate's den she and Hutch helped me settle down and made me comfortable in it laying down a bunch of dead grass for me to lay down on. "So Armstrong are you hungry, if I remember correctly you haven't eaten in days" Hutch asked me laying down _extremely_ close to where I was. "Yeah a little bit" I answered,then my stomach growled as if almost on que causing Hutch to chuckle and me to blush from embarrassment.

"Just a little bit huh?" he teased still chuckling "Good, because it's time for Hutch, and I to go hunting with the others" she said heading towards the mouth of the cave and turning back towards Hutch and I "Come on Hutch we don't want to be late" Kate said urging him to follow her out. "Fine,fine" Hutch huffed getting up before he put his head under my chin and rubbed up against me "Be safe Armstrong, I'll bring you back the biggest piece of meat I can find" he said before he went to join Kate walking out giving me a smile on the way out, leaving my jaw open a bit.

"Was he just...flirting?" I asked myself out-loud before shaking my head trying to get it out of my thoughts "No that's impossible" I said before putting my head over my paws and going to sleep.

Humphrey's POV

I was walking towards Kate and mine's den after getting a drink from the river hoping to see her again we hadn't been able to just be together for more than an hour because of her Alpha duties, but to much my surprise when I entered our den I didn't see Kate I saw an unfamiliar wolf with all black fur sleeping on a bunch of dead grass. I looked around to make sure it was my den and recognized all of it, so who was this wolf? I went over and nudged the wolf with my nose a bit only causing him to stir a bit in his sleep, so I nudged him a second time, but a little harder, and causing his eye's to open slowly revealing them to be a bright blue color. "Um what are you doing in my den?" I asked him kindly, he shook his head to get rid of his daze before yawning "I'm sorry what did you say?" "What are you doing in my den?" I repeated, the black wolf cocked his head to the side "Your den...?" he asked with a long pause "Oh you must be Kate's mate, umm Huffphrey was it?" he asked "Humphrey, and how do you know Kate?" I corrected, the black wolf grew a smile and got up with one paw tucked in before stretching out and standing up to reveal himself to be as tall as me "She helped save my life when I was kicked out of my pack and starving so she brought me back here to rest" he explained "Really! Aww that's my Kate she really care's about other's,when she want's to" I said adoring my mate.

"So anyway what's your name stranger?" The black wolf gained a smile and sat down on his haunches to offer me his paw "Armstrong, nice to me you Humphrey" I took his paw before also growing a smile " Likewise, so you were kicked out of your pack?" "Yeah, I was constantly picked on because of my fur color before I was kicked out of my pack by my own dad" Armstrong explained his ears going back and pressing against his skull "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" I pointed out before he shook his head at my comment, "No you were just wondering there's nothing wrong with that besides Winston let me join this pack" he said before there was a long pause, leaving me feeling awkward until Armstrong broke the silence "So your an Alpha?" he asked trying to start a conversation "No I'm an Omega" "Omega? I thought Alpha's and Omega's couldn't be mate's?" he asked cocking his head once more "We'll they couldn't but in this pack they can because of Kate and I" I pointed out before remembering all the journey's we had together "And your a...?" I started "Omega" he answered "Perfect" I said before grabbing his collar of fur and dragging him out of the cave "What are you doing?" he asked struggling from my grip "I'm going to show you how to log sled" I said "Log sled?" he asked

Armstrong's POV

I was getting dragged out of Humphrey and Kate's cave by Humphrey towards the top of a hill where I saw three other wolves standing there putting a log at the edge of the hill just above the slope. One was a dark colored wolf who was the shortest out of the three, another was a tan colored wolf who was bigger than the others and the last was the tallest with a spike hair do and grey fur like Humphrey's. "Oh, hey Humphrey about time you got here, who's that?" the dark wolf asked noticing me, Humphrey put me down before them on my rear end and pushed me forward "Shakey,Salty,Mooch this is Armstrong a new member of the pack" Humphrey introduced "Nice to meet you I'm Shakey" the dark wolf said shaking my none broken paw "I'm Mooch" the biggest wolf said also shaking my hand " And I'm Salty" the tallest said shaking my hand last "Nice to meet you all I'm Armstrong" I said standing up from where I was "So you going to log sled with us?" Mooch asked "Log sled? What's that?" I asked before Humphrey picked me up by my collar again and gently put me into the log "Here we'll teach you on the job" Humphrey said before he to loaded into the sled followed by Salty,Shakey,then Mooch at the end "Just hold on and don't let go" Humphrey said as he and the other's started to lean forward with the log making to tip down the hill "Wait Humphrey I have a broken p..." I didn't get to finish before the log went down the hill.

**Hmm I wonder what will happen when Armstrong tries to long sled with only one arm**


	4. I Think He Care's

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

**Note: If you read the changed summary I have decided to make this story sort of a love triangle between Candu/Armstrong/ and Hutch, so please tell me if I made a good decision.**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Humphrey's POV

When we went down the slope I couldn't hear what Armstrong said, although I'm pretty sure he didn't finish what he started because when we gained speed he started to scream on the way down.

"Go left" I said leaning to the left with the rest of the guys, except Armstrong who was leaning back against me, "Humphrey are you CRAZY were going to DIE" Armstrong yelled at me leaning even farther back almost like he was trying to cower in my fur.

"Calm down Armstrong, we do this all the time" I assured him, then I saw a rock coming up in front of us "Go hard right" I said and, again, all of us but Armstrong leaned right "Humphrey's right we do this all the time" Salty announced "Who would want to?" he asked "Well if you would actually try to enjoy it...TURN RIGHT (Once more we all did except Armstrong)... then maybe you would enjoy it." I assured him

Armstrong stayed silent for awhile, which I guess meaned he was considering it, until I were proven correct when he said "Fine ,I'll try I guess" then Armstrong stopped leaning into me and straighted up "Good now turn a hard left" I said testing him, this time he leaned with us to the left causing us to slide out of the way of a tree "Now...RIGHT...AGAIN...LEFT" I said, Armstrong actually joining in with us and I must say he was doing good for his first time and he seemed to be really injoying himself I suspected hearing him laugh "Your doing awesome Armstrong, for first time to" Mooch said almost reading my thoughts, eh what can I say we've been like brother's sense we were little.

"So how are you liking it Armstrong?" I asked "It's kinda...FUN" he yelled confirming my suspictions, I was about to say something when I noticed a big jump coming up "Guy's lower the boom" I ordered "What's the boo..." Armstrong didn't get to finish when Mooch shot the log over the jump using his tail sending us flying and Armstrong screaming. But when we were in the air I saw that we were going to land on top of rock I panicked and joined Armstrong in screaming " What's the matter guys?" Shakey asked, instead of talking I pointed towards the rock "Oh that" they all said and joined us screaming before we hit the rock and sending us crashing on top of one another.

"WOLF PILE" Mooch,Shakey and Salty yelled as we landed on top of each other, normally it would have been something for us all to laugh about but I knew something was wrong when I heard Armstrong yelp in pain.

The other's were to busy laughing to hear it but I heard him whine and cry under me "Guys get off real quick" I ordered, slowly they stopped there laughing and heard Armstrong's whine's and cry's and quickly got off as did I.

"Armstrong are you okay?" I asked nudging his shoulder "N-No...it's my p-paw, I landed on it" he whimpered revealing his tucked in right paw to me, it had a bump in the middle and was colored a dark sickish purple indicating it was broken "What happened here?" I turned around to see Hutch run past me to Armstrong and Winston walking up with Kate and that short wolf Candu behind him.

Armstrong's POV

I was in imense pain from landing on my already broken paw but Hutch ran up to me and licked my face "You okay Armstrong?" he asked me nudging my shoulder "No it hurt's" I whined, Hutch went down and sniffed my broken paw before licking it causing me to wince "Well?" Winston asked in an angry tone "We were just log sledding sir when we had a crash landing" Humphrey explained "WHAT WERE YOU DOING LOG SLEDDING WHEN ARMSTRONG HAS A BROKEN PAW" Hutch growled causing Humphrey to put his tail between his legs and cower "No Hutch it wasn't Humphrey's fault, it was more mine than anyone's, I didn't tell them I had a broken paw and they probably wouldn't have done this if I did" I said defending Humphrey. Hutch looked from me back to Humphrey then back to me again "That still doesn't excuse what they did" Hutch argued then growling at Humphrey again but Kate got in between them and tried to stop the arguing when Winston stepped up "ENOUGH" he growled silencing everyone.

"Hutch, you and Kate bring back the caribou you cought back to the pack, I'll join you after I'm done talking to Humphrey and the Omega's, meanwhile..." Winston looked behind him towards Candu "Candu you bring Armstrong back to my den, and tell Eve to examine his broken paw" "Yes sir" Candu said going over to me and helping me up "Put your paw over me" he whispered "What?" I asked, blushing at his order "Get your none broken paw and put it over me" he whispered again, I did as he said blushing even harder as we touched for the second time when Hutch went up to me and Candu "Candu take good care of him, will you?" he asked "Sure thing Hutch" Candu replied before Hutch leaned towards my ear "I'll see you once I'm done with my Alpha duties, and I'll bring that meat I promised" he said before giving my cheek a quick lick and running off with Kate to get the caribou. I watched him run off before Candu and I started to slowly walk towards Winston's den 'Hutch seems to really care about me' I thought while walking towards the den I woke up in.

**Okay as I said I'm going to make it a love triangle between Candu/Armstrong/and Hutch even though there hasn't been many, if any at all, "moment's" between Candu and Armstrong next chapter will have at least one. So once again please tell me how I did and thank you to all those who have reviewed my first story and like it.**

**Until Next Time :)**


	5. First Sign's

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

**Note: As I said this chapter will have a romance between Candu and Armstrong and I have made a poll asking who Armstrong should end up with Hutch or Candu.**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

When Candu and I got to Winston's den we were welcomed my Eve, Winston's mate and Alpha female of the pack, I quickly learned that she could be scary at time's when she threatened to rip my tail off if I did anything to anyone in the pack, luckily Candu was there to calm her down.

After she was done examining my paw and saying that it will take even longer to heal now thanks to my little "game" she left to join the pack in eating leaving Candu and I alone and me happy.

"So Candu why don't you tell me about yourself?" I asked him only to receive a huff from him as he continued staring out of the den "Okay I'm gonna guess you don't want to talk" I asked him again getting silence in return 'What's this guy's problem' I asked myself getting up and silently walking up to him before sitting down beside him "So are you going to tell me what's the matter?" he rolled his eye's and the opposite direction from me muttering something I didn't catch "I'm sorry I didn't catch that" I said when he quickly turned towards me and gave me a dirty look "I SAID STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CARE" he snapped at me causing me to jump back "JUST STOP THE ACT" he said once again before looking away again.

I gave him a minute before going back to his side again almost touching him this time "I don't know what you mean, what act?" I asked, he sighed before lowering his head and sobbing "Just stop I've been through it to many times to have _it _done again" he said trying to hold back tears, I felt sorry for him and lowered my head to his eye level "What's _it_" I asked him he took a quick glance before looking away again but in that quick glance I could have sworn I saw tears welling in his eye's "Stop acting like you want to be a friend, they always do that but end up teasing me and hating me in the end" he sobbed "But I do want to be your friend" I said trying to look at his face only to have him run out and leave me alone, so I did the stupid thing and went after him.

Candu's POV

I was running away from Armstrong towards my den hoping to get away from him and another person end up teasing me like all the other's who tried to be my friends. I ran at a constant speed before tiring out in front of a small stream, I glanced around to confirm I lost Armstrong and took a drink from the stream only to be interrupted from the two wolves I hate most in this world. "Well hello shorty" I turned around to see Claw and Scar coming out of the tree's into my view grinning "Crying again I see" Claw said as she and Scar started to circle me, I quickly rubbed the tears off of my eye's and sniffled before turning back to Claw "I wasn't crying" I retorted only to have Scar chuckle behind me "Yeah you were we could hear it a mile away, you little crybaby emphasis on little" he teased before shoving me with his shoulder "I told you guys to stop calling me that" I growled "Did you hear that Claw the little crybaby doesn't like being called little" Scar said as he and Claw continued circling me "Maybe we should teach him to stop crying like a little Omega and buck up and be an Alpha for once" she suggested, it took me a while before I got what she meant "Yeah we should just give him a little _nip_ like a little pup" Scar said before he and Claw pounced.

I knew I couldn't take them on by myself but maybe I could just knock them down so I could escape. I grabbed Scar by the scruff and threw him down only to be tackled down by Claw but I luckily have fought these two more than once so I simply rolled back once she tackled and saw a chance to run with both of them on the ground, I quickly got up and ran for the clearing only to have my little victory against these two dashed when I felt a sharp pain on my back left leg I looked back and saw Claw with her teeth on my left hind leg. She pulled me by leg and held me down while Scar got up and walked up to us and unsheathed his claws "Now...I'm just going to give you a few little paper cuts like me" he said outlining the cuts on his face and legs, I started to squirm when Scar started to slowly lower his unsheathed claws down to my face, just when I was about to let them give me the "paper cuts" I closed my eye's waiting for it when I heard a yelp, and it wasn't coming from me, then the weight that hold me down also was gone with a single yelp and then the sound of paws running across dirt and water.

When I opened my eye's I no longer saw Claw and Scar but Armstrong above me panting with his broken paw tucked in and a few cuts across his shoulder and back, he snorted before turning towards me and licked my wounded leg "You okay Candu?" he asked with concern "What happened?" I asked letting him lick my wounded leg "I was trying to find you when I saw those two wolves fighting you so I did the natural thing and fought them off" he said stopping his licking and helping me up "But why?" I asked getting up with his help "It was only natural, I mean what are friends for?" he asked cocking his head to the side "Friends?" he chuckled before he put his head under my chin causing a weird feeling to stir in my stomach, I have to emit I kinda liked it! "Yeah friends, I think this kind of proves I want to be your friend doesn't it?" he asked, I would have answered his question faster if it wasn't for that feeling I was enjoying, why was it happening right now, was it Armstrong? I shook my head before finally answering "Yeah I guess so" I answered before I unintentionally put an arm around him holding him closer making us both get wide eyed "What are you..." Armstrong started but I interrupted him "I don't really know" there was a long pause before Armstrong finally spoke up "This feel's kinda..." he started "Good?" I finished "Yeah" he said, I closed my eye's and let the feeling over come me, enjoying it as I could tell so was Armstrong when he started to murr, unfortunately all good things must come to an end.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" We opened our eye's and turned to see Hutch not far from us with meat in his mouth "Hutch!" Armstrong gasped "What's going on?"he asked a hint of anger in his voice "N-nothing Hutch we were just getting along and becoming friends...right Candu?" Armstrong asked I lowered my head to look in his eye's becoming mesmerized in them before slowly answering "Right" Hutch walked over and nudged Armstrong "Come on Armstrong, Winston want's to talk to you, and I brought your meat" we never left eye contact even while Hutch was speaking but it was broken when Hutch nudged him again "Okay...will I see you later Candu?" he asked looking back at me "Defiantly" I answered throwing him a grin before he walked off with Hutch behind him, before leaving Hutch turned towards me and waited until Armstrong was out of eyesight "What were you two doing?" he growled "Nothing we were just getting to know each other" I answered "You better hope so... (he turned towards the way Armstrong left and looked at me over his shoulder) just remember Candu,Armstrong is _MINE_" he said then walking after Armstrong.

I stood there for a moment until Hutch was out of sight and clawed the ground in anger '_Your's! YOUR'S!_ oh we'll see about that' I thought to myself.

**I would like to thank imjustlikehumphrey for the advice about having a jealousy thing going on between Hutch and Candu, and all the people who have reviewed and liked my story **

**Until Next Time :**


	6. So Close Yet So Far

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

**Note: I am having trouble with creating a poll, so instead of waiting for it if you would like to vote for who Armstrong should end up with then just PM your vote to me and I will display the results, can't wait for your vote :)**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Armstrong's POV

When I arrived at Winston's den I was greeted by him and Eve with Humphrey along with Shakey,Salty,and Mooch in the corner not speaking "What's going on?" I asked "We've decided that, as punishment, Humphrey and the other Omegas will watch over you, until your paw is better" Eve said glancing at Humphrey "Winston,Eve that really isn't necessary I'm more than capable of..." I was interrupted when Eve spoke up "It's either that or I get to break there paws" making Humphrey and the other's flinch "Now that I think about it that sounds a pretty good" I accepted "Good, now Humphrey darling will you and the other's bring Armstrong back to your den and let him rest?" Eve asked in a kind voice "Yes mam" all four said leading me out of the den.

"Man is Eve harsh or what?" I asked when Shakey put a paw of my mouth "Shhh you don't want her to hear" he said looking around for Eve before taking his paw off of my mouth "So who's taking first shift?" Mooch asked "Honestly guys, can't you just say you were watching me?" I asked "No way, if Eve finds out we didn't watch you she'll have our tails" Humphrey said holding up his tail "Okay I get it, so any volunteer's?" I asked not really caring who watched me, I thought they were all pretty cool guys. Humphrey held up his paw volunteering "I will, it's my den anyway so you guys can go home for now" Humphrey said, we all nodded in agreement and headed our different ways.

When we arrived at the den Kate was up and at the entrance waiting for us with a smile, she seemed happy for some reason "Kate what are you still doing up?" Humphrey asked "It's the Moonlight Howl tonight Humphrey! Don't tell me you forgot" Kate asked with enthusiasm, Humphrey scratched his forehead and chuckled "No of course not!" he chuckled "What's the Moonlight Howl?" I interrupted, Humphrey and Kate exchanged looks before turning to me "It's basically when couple's and mates get together to howl with each other" Kate explained "Yeah but you need a date to howl with" Humphrey added "Do you have someone in mind?" Kate asked, I shook my head and then Hutch came in panting with a piece of meat in his mouth "Finally...Armstrong...I found you...I brought your meat" he said dropping the meat in front of me "Eat up" he added then coming up to me and licking my cheek causing me to blush. Kate and Humphrey cocked an eyebrow at us and exchanged looks once again "Is there something going on between you two?" Humphrey asked "No! Nothing at all" I rejected feeling Hutch tense up beside me "Okay then we'll see you two later take care" Humphrey said as he and Kate walked out of the den leaving Hutch and I alone.

"There isn't?" Hutch asked, I turned towards him to see him cocking his head to side with a sad look on his face "Hutch I didn't mean what I said, I was just trying to... get them off my trail" I answered "Why?" Hutch asked getting closer "Just...oh just personal reasons" I answered not ready to tell him about my old life. "Okay... so are going to eat?" he said, I turned towards the meat he had brought in and sniffed it "It's caribou as I promised" he said getting a smile as I laid down and started to eat.

At first I thought he was just going to sit there and watch me as I ate but I was sorely mistaken. When I was done and full Hutch came up to me and laid down on top of me tucking me under himself,in a protective manner, his head on top of mine and paws on top of mine "What are you doing Hutch?" I asked from under him "I was just getting comfortable" he chuckled, the feeling of his chest vibrating from talking sending shivers down my spine and relaxing me in a way "Are you comfortable?" he asked looking down at me, truth be told I was extremely comfortable under him it was so soothing "Yeah actually" I said growing a smile "Good..." he said leaning his head downwards closer to my face "...because there's something I want to tell you" he continued, still leaning until our muzzle's were inches away, his eye's, why haven't I noticed how beautiful they were before, those light yellow orbs peering into mine, they were almost mesmerizing, I suddenly started to lean forward slowly as well "Yeah what is it Hutch?" I asked getting lost in his eye's, he leaned closer until our muzzle's almost were touching "I wanted to tell you that..." when they were about to come together, from out of nowhere a familiar voice sounded "OH ARMSTRONG WERE ARE YOU" I was snapped out of my confusion as I recognized the voice, could it be... "CANDU!" I yelled getting out from under Hutch out of pure excitement.

Hutch's POV

'DAMN IT! DAMN IT,DAMN IT,DAMN IT" I yelled in my head 'I was so close to kissing Armstrong and then _Candu_ had to come right at the perfect moment and f**king ruin it!" I got up and pounded the den floor under me before heading outside to see Armstrong and Candu nipping at the others shoulders and ears in a greeting,puppy like, way before Candu pinned Armstrong under him and Armstrong licked Candu's face "Candu what are you doing here?" Armstrong asked sounding happy 'HAPPY, why is he happy that Candu is here, when he should be kissing me right now!" I thought making a low growl come from my muzzle "Oh I was just passing threw when I remembered you were in Kate's den...so I thought it I would pay you a little visit" Candu answered then turning to me and grinning, WAS HE TAUNTING ME? "So would you guys like to pay a visit to see everyone at the midnight howl?" he asked "Sure! Just let me go get a drink from the stream" Armstrong said, then Candu let Armstrong get up and they started to walk towards the stream side by side. I walked behind them until we got to some bushes so tall that I lost sight of them 'DAMN WHERE DID THEY GO?"

Armstrong's POV

When Candu and I entered the tall bushes I noticed we were being followed by Hutch "Come on Armstrong" Candu whispered when he pulled me aside and put a paw over my mouth "Shhh" he whispered, I then saw Hutch pass by us and go further away. Once he was out of sight Candu removed his paw and helped me up "Sorry I just wanted some alone time with you" he said keeping his whisper "Sure what's up?" I whispered back "I just wanted to thank you for that whole Claw and Scar thing" he said. Claw and Scar so that was there name's. "Your welcome Candu it was my pleasure" I said getting up and walking towards the stream before looking over my shoulder "Just wait here while I get a drink, then we'll go to the midnight howl" I said giving him a smile, he nodded in response and I walked towards to the stream.

When I arrived at the stream I didn't see Hutch so I thought he would have gone back to the den, as I drank from the stream there were only two thing's I could think about. Candu and Hutch. I was absolutely crazy about both, and yet I couldn't chose who to go after, Candu was so shy in a cute way and a trustworthy guy as well as passionate and HOT! Then there was Hutch, who was so caring and nice not to mention HOT! What can I say both were steamy and I like both of them. Just what to do, that was my question. I felt kinda dirty, doing stuff with both and not telling the other but I just couldn't make up my mind, it was so frustrating! 'What should I do' I asked myself while I drank from the stream when I heard a shout "HE'S NOT YOUR'S..." I then heard two different type's of growls and yelps coming from the direction of Humphrey and Kate's den. Fearing the worse I ran as fast as I could towards the den when I arrived I saw Candu and Hutch rolling on the ground biting and clawing at each other until Candu pinned Hutch under him and growled "IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!"

**I want to thank all of my reviewers and the people for the great reviews and inspiration to keep this story going and I should tell you all I'm planning a sequel for after Armstrong gets with Candu/Hutch**

**Until Next Time **


	7. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

**So far here are the vote's**

**Candu:7**

**Hutch:4**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Armstrong's POV

"IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU" I stood there, wide eyed, as Candu and Hutch fought ending up with Candu pinning Hutch under him and growling at him "Say what?" I asked, both eye's turned towards me and then at each other and back again "Armstrong how long have you been there?" Hutch asked "Just long enough to see Candu pin you down and yell at you...what's going on?" I asked my voice getting low from my seeing the two of them fight, I thought they were friends! The two looked at each other and started to stutter "We were...uh...I mean..." "WELL WHAT'S GOING ON?" I yelled, Candu growled at Hutch and then got off of him then went in front of me as Hutch did the same "Now what was going on?" I asked, Candu circled his paw in the dirt below drawing a small circle while Hutch was looking at the sky before they looked at me "Well it started like this" Candu started.

_Flash Back/ Candu's POV_

_I sat down after Armstrong left and started to look up at the moon, seeing how beautiful it looked when I heard an angry voice "CANDU!" I turned to see Hutch stomping over pretty fast "WHAT WAS THAT?" he asked close to my face "What was what?" he growled and then pointed in the direction "YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU SAW ME AND ARMSTRONG TOGETHER AND DELIBERATELY SHOUTED HIS NAME...DIDN'T YOU" I stood my ground, standing up and puffing up my chest, growling as well "SO WHAT IF I DID?" I said feeling daring, I've never spoken up to anyone like this 'Must be because of Armstrong' I thought to myself "I remember telling you to lay off and that Armstrong is MINE" when he said MINE I almost lost it, I bit just in front of his face, ready to fight for Armstrong "Well I don't see your name on him" I growled "You know what I mean, when we first rescued him I told you he was beautiful and you knew I liked him (Hutch was then walking forward causing me to back up) so tell me (He backed me against a tree) why are you all of a sudden crushing on him, you weren't before?" he asked, I looked him straight in the eye's and pushed away from the tree bumping into him and putting a little distance between us "You want to know why I like him? It was when you caught us hugging...Something happened while we were hugging...I don't really know what it was, I thought I was straight but after that I had a lot of alone time to myself and after much reflection I finally emitted to myself I was gay... and that I wanted Armstrong" I explained going back to that wonderful, but short, time Armstrong and I spent together and the amazing feeling of being with him "Well your going to stop and remember Armstrong isn't yours he will NEVER be he's MINE" this time I couldn't hold it in, He was basically telling me to stay away from Armstrong so he could have him! "HE'S NOT YOUR'S!" I yelled jumping on him._

_End of Flash Back/ _Armstrong's POV

"So you two were fighting over me?" I asked they both nodded and looked down "I don't know what to say..." I said, completely lost, "Well can I?" Hutch asked stepping up, I nodded "Armstrong when I first saw you I felt my heart skip a beat and I knew I wanted you more than anything, I've never felt this way about anyone before, you bring out the best in me...and I love you" Hutch confessed, when I heard those three words my chest tightened and it began to become hard to breath, he love's me, Hutch "_LOVES" _me. "Well, while were confessing I want to say something to..." Candu said stepping up to Hutch's side "...Armstrong when I first met you I didn't think much of it but then when you opened your eye's and looked at me...I didn't know what it was but in that wonderful moment I felt a pull towards you, at first I tried to ignore it and when you rescued me from Claw and Scar and we touched...I knew at that moment that you were my everything... I knew... I knew I loved you." My hold world turned dark when I heard those three words AGAIN from Candu, they both loved me and I was just standing there, my legs shaking, barely able to hold me up anymore, I couldn't breath from all of this, it was to much information at once. I started to gasp for air and struggle to remain standing before falling "ARMSTRONG!" I heard before everything went black.

**I want to say thank you,as I always do, to all the people who liked and reviewed the story, as well as the people who voted for who Armstrong should end up with, the contest is still going on and I will tell you when it's over. I know this chapter is one of the short one's but I couldn't think of any other way of ending it at the time soooo I went for it. Tell me how I did.**

**Until Next Time, Goodnight.**


	8. Waking Up To Something New Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

**So far here are the vote's, it's starting to get to be a close one**

**Candu:8**

**Hutch:7**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Armstrong's POV/_Dream World_

_I was sitting under a tree, next to a lake watching the sunset with my soul mate, my head under his chin with his arm over my shoulder and holding me close. I listened to the steady sound of his heart beat, it's soothing tone music to my ears. "Armstrong I love you" he said, leaning his head on mine, I looked up at him preparing to say something "I love you to..." my voice trailed off when I looked up at him and his face was changing between Hutch and Candu over and over again "What is it Armstrong?"_

Armstrong's POV/Normal World

I woke up gasping for air and sweating, I looked and saw that I was back in Humphrey's den and it was early in the afternoon, when a paw went on my shoulder "Armstrong it's okay, every thing's okay" I turned my head and saw Shakey standing there beside me "How long was I out?" I asked looking around not seeing Candu or Hutch, much to my surprise "About two day's everyone was worried about you" Shakey responded "Two day's huh" I said getting up and stretching "So what happened? Candu and Hutch said that they found you passed out near the cave." 'Now they work together' I thought to myself "I don't really know what happened, one minute I was walking to Humphrey's den and then next I was out like a light" I lied, Shakey cocked his head to the side trying understand what I just said when all of sudden he jumped up and started to walk around "I wonder who I should tell first? Winston? Humphrey? Kate?..." he continued but I started to space out and look outside, wanting to get some fresh air "How about we just go for a walk?" I suggested, Shakey stopped pacing and then looked at me "Sure sounds good" he said as he lead the way out of the den.

While walking I noticed that I was unintentionally walking on my injured leg which felt better but I put that aside for the task at hand. I followed Shakey for a about a mile when we went up a hill to find Humphrey, Salty and Mooch setting up a log at the edge of a drop "See, I knew we would find them up here, HI GUYS" Shakey yelled, at the sound of his voice all three wolves stopped what they were doing and headed over to us "ARMSTRONG YOUR OKAY!" all three yelled coming up to me and looking me over "Armstrong we thought you were going to die!" Mooch said "No that was just you" Salty retorted "Okay it was, but that's because your so fragile" Mooch chuckled "Fragile?" I asked "You have to emit you get hurt easily" Mooch suggested "I do not and I'll show you" I said heading over to the set up log "I'll race you down, Shakey and I, against you three, first one down wins" I announced getting a weird look from them all "Are you crazy? your paw looks like it just got better and now you want to race down a hill?" Humphrey asked, I nodded my head, "We might get in trouble again" Salty said, I rolled my eye's at them and then grabbed Shakey and put him in the log in back of me "Eve said all you guys have to do is watch me, and Shakey is responsible for me today correct?" they all nodded "Then all we have to do is have Shakey ride with me" I suggested, the three wolves exchanged looks before getting smile's on the face's "Bring it."

After helping Humphrey and the other's get another log and set it up, Shakey and I got in our sled and prepared to set off "Remember on three we go and the first one to the bottom wins" Humphrey announced, Shakey and I nodded and then got ready "Okay...One...Two...THREE" at three Shakey and I pushed off and went down the hill with Humphrey and the other's just a bit behind us. I knew I did a right choice picking Shakey as a partner, him being the lightest out of us all, there for we would have more speed and direction. I noticed the tree's starting to come closer and I knew this is when it's time to get serious "Turn left Shakey...Right... Hard Left" I ordered, he did so getting us out of the way of an incoming tree "Hey Armstrong I got an idea" Shakey said behind me "What is it?" I asked, then from behind him Shakey pulled out two squirrels "Watch this (he turned towards Humphrey, Salty and Mooch) HEY MOOCH LOOK FOOD" he said holding up the squirrels, making Mooch drool "Here go get 'em" Shakey said throwing the squirrels and sending Mooch after them "MOOCH, What are you doing?" I heard Humphrey say, when I heard a large bang, I turned around and saw that Humphrey and the other's hit a tree after Mooch jumped out "YEAH WERE GOING TO WIN...WERE GOING TO..." I yelled but in mid sentence Shakey poked me on the shoulder "What?" he then pointed ahead of us were I wasn't paying attention and saw a big tree coming up "Oh that" and when I said that we hit the tree sending us flying and landing with me on top of Shakey.

After a few seconds we got up and dusted ourselves off and laughed at each other "That was awesome" I announced and Shakey nodded in agreement. We went back and found Humphrey and Salty just getting up "We won" Shakey announced "No you didn't, the idea was to make it to the "bottom" not half way" Salty said, I offered my paw to them "Tie?" Humphrey thought a minute before taking it "Tie" he agreed, I looked around when I noticed something missing "Where's Mooch?" I asked "Ohhh he'll be back once he doesn't find the squirrels (then Humphrey sniffed around and grew a grin) until then we have a show to watch" Humphrey said heading to a part of the opening at the edge of the hill we were on. The rest of us followed him and soon found out why he was grinning, below us was Kate stalking caribou "Watch and learn boys this is how my mate gets dinner" Humphrey said laying down and watching intensively, I rolled my eye's not paying attention until I spotted four other wolves behind her,two of which being Hutch and Candu, the other two being the two wolves that attacked Candu yesterday. I didn't pay much attention to that sense they seemed to be getting along, for now anyway, and sat down next to Humphrey watching Hutch and Candu stalk there prey, while Shakey and Salty were passing a berry around, as I was watching Hutch and Candu Hutch turned slightly and caught a glimpse of me and smiled at me, I waved at him and then Candu notice me as well and smiled at me to so I waved to both before they turned there attention back to the hunt. "What's up with you and them?" Humphrey whispered "I don't know what you mean" I answered "The way they look at you, it's the same way I used to look at Kate before we were mate's when I was "wanting" her" he whispered "I don't know what your getting at" I lied "They like you and you like them, don't you?" Humphrey asked, I thought about it for a moment, trying to figure out if I should tell him about myself and decided he was a close enough friend "Yeah I do" I answered "Okay just wanted to know" he replied,turning his attention to Kate "Listen Humphrey please don't tell anyone" I pleaded, Humphrey chuckled a bit before looking back at me "I don't mind it, I mean I fell in love with an Alpha and you like a guy, well two from the looks of it, so I don't mind it, heck I'm happy you found someone Armstrong" he explained "And don't worry I won't say anything to anyone" he added "Thanks" I said earning a nod from him. Then I heard the growling of the Alpha's below us and I turned my attention to them.

Kate and Hutch spooked the caribou sending them straight towards Candu,and the two other wolves, at first it looked like we were about to have caribou for dinner when all of a sudden the female wolf shoved Candu into the caribou making it buck against him and sending him across the ground, letting the caribou run away the two wolves laughed at Candu, making me growl. "What's wrong with you we could have had that!" Candu yelled at them getting up "Candu don't start anything" Kate said getting in-between him and the two wolves laughing at him "It was just a prank you little crybaby" the male said still laughing at him, then Hutch stepped up, to my surprise, and growled at them "Well that little prank you pulled could have killed him" he said standing up for Candu "What you protecting your boyfriend now?" the female teased, that made Candu and Hutch snap and charge the two wolves knocking them down, as they fought Humphrey signed and got up "Come on Omega's duty calls" he announced making Salty,Shakey and Mooch, who just showed up, get in attention and we all slide down the hill one by one.

Candu's POV

While I and Hutch were fighting Claw and Scar Armstrong,Humphrey and the other omega's came down towards us. As soon as Armstrong came down the other Omega's accidently bumped him forward and he was sent into the midst of the fight, falling down, Hutch and I gave up the fight and helped him up "You okay?" we both asked him leaning in to lick his face when he put a paw in front of me "Not now guys" he whispered. "Okay what's going on here?" Humphrey spoke up "It's none of your business OMEGA now leave before I..." Kate stopped Scar in mid sentence and stepped in front of Humphrey "Listen Scar, that's taking it a little to far..." as they continued there arguing Armstrong went to me and Hutch's ear's "I need to talk to you guys" he announced, we nodded and he led us away from the other's to talk in private.

**Okay that was part one of a two part Chapter, remember to vote for who you think Armstrong should end up with by PMing your vote to me **

**Until Next Time**


	9. Waking Up To Something New Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

**So far here are the vote's, I have a feeling it's going to be a close one.**

**Candu:11**

**Hutch:9**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Hutch's POV

Armstrong lead us way out from everyone else telling us he needed to talk, when we reached our destination I recognized it as the place where he and Candu hugged, Armstrong stopped walking when we reached the stream and took a drink from it before stretching and yawning "Your tired Armstrong you should get some rest" Candu said and I nodded agreeing with him "Na I just woke up from a two day sleep I think I'll be okay on sleep for a bit...and sense when have you two gotten along?" he asked chuckling a bit,Candu and I exchanged looks and smiled "Well it happened a day after you passed out...we agreed to at least try to be friends, so we don't hurt you again like that" I explained "Yeah we thought that it was our fighting that caused you to faint, or you know the news..." Candu continued. Armstrong sat down and sighed, looking down at the ground "It was a little bit of both...you know just so much information at once..." he stopped for a minute, just staring at the ground at the ground before looking up at us "So what happened after I passed out?" he asked, I turned to Candu signaling him to tell him "After you passed out Hutch and I fought over who's fault it was for a bit before Salty showed up to watch you, then Hutch and I brought Eve and Winston to look at you, Eve doesn't seem to like you by the way..." Candu was then interrupted by Armstrong chuckling "Yeah I noticed that" he joked, I liked the way Armstrong laughed it brought a smile to my face, a few seconds passed by when Candu didn't resume talking I turned to him and he was staring at Armstrong smiling as big as me "So anyway once Eve checked up on you she allowed one of us to stay the night with you..." I started for Candu when Armstrong laughed again "How did that turn out?" we joined his laughter for a second "Not well, we almost tore off each other's tails when Humphrey offered to watch for us when he came back with Kate, Humphrey promised to give us update's on your condition..." I stopped and looked at Candu with a worried face "What is it?" Armstrong asked, We both gulped at the same time before turning our attention back to Armstrong. "We think he knows...about us" Candu emitted, this had us worried for some time, we were worried that Humphrey would tell Kate and Kate would tell Winston and he would hurt Armstrong.

"Oh yeah he knows" Armstrong emitted growing a grin "HE DOES!" we both yelled and were silenced when Armstrong put his paws over our mouths "Yes he knows" he said then taking his paw's off our mouths "How do you know?" I asked "He asked me and I told him we were" he answered "Is he against it" I asked "No, surprisingly, he's happy for me finding someone...well two in this case" Armstrong joked, how he wasn't worried surprised and concerned me "So you think he will tell anyone, do you?" Candu asked, probably thinking the same thing as me, Armstrong shook his head in response "I don't think he will, I trust him" "Eh good enough for me, if you trust him then so do I" Candu responded and I nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes of awkward silence I finally got the nerve to ask him the question we all new was coming "So who do you chose?" I asked, Armstrong started to pace around in circle's, biting his bottom lip and muttering stuff to himself. Candu and I watched him pace around for what seemed like hours but in reality was only about 10 minutes before Armstrong stopped and looked at both of us, switching his eye's from one to the other then sighing to himself "I can't" he emitted making us both go wide eyed "What, why not?" Candu asked, Armstrong looked over his shoulder,avoiding our gaze's "Please understand you guys...I've got a big decision to make... it could affect the rest of my life and I want to make the right one, it's just both of you are really nice guys and both would be a good decision...I just can't choose between you two right now" Armstrong emitted starting to tear up, I walked over to Armstrong and nudged his shoulder "It's okay Armstrong...just do what you want to do" I started, Candu went over and nudged his other shoulder "Yeah...pick who you want to pick whenever you want...we can wait" Candu joined, Armstrong looked at the both of us and sniffled "Thanks you guys" he said nudging us both.

We stayed like that for a minute, I was enjoying being this close to Armstrong as I was sure Candu was when I remembered the "surprise" we planned for Armstrong when he woke up. "Candu shouldn't we show Armstrong his "surprise" now?" I asked him grinning, Candu then gained a grin as well and nodded "Yeah I almost forgot" Candu responded "What surprise?" Armstrong asked "We got you a present" we both answered "REALLY WHAT IS IT?" He half yelled, wagging his tail in excitement, "Come on we'll show you" I told him then walking side by side with Candu to show Armstrong his little "surprise".

Armstrong's POV

I walked behind Candu and Hutch following them to my surprise that they planned, the whole time trying to decide who would make a better mate and just couldn't make up my mind, I argued with my self for at least 5 minutes until Hutch and Candu unexpectedly stopped and I walked into them "Here it is" they both said, I shook my head and then looked ahead, Just about 3 yard away was a cave entrance with about two bushes at each side of the cave "What is this?" I asked, both smiled and then urged me to follow them inside, which I did. When I entered the cave I noticed it was bigger than it looked, it was at least twice the size of Winston's den which was supposedly the biggest out of everyone's in the pack, and not to mention there was a little spot at the back of the cave that had a hole that contained water, which was crystal clear, I walked around it and took a drink from the water to taste it and found it better than the water at the stream we were just at "It's yours" I turned to both of them with wide eye's "What?" I asked making sure I heard them right "It's yours, we found it for you" Hutch said "But why?" I asked cocking my head to the side "We thought we should have gotten you a "were sorry" present for us acting like pups and we found this, do you like it?" Candu asked, it took me a few minute's to register what they did before I ran up and drew them both into hugs "YES I LOVE IT, thank you you guys" I said, nudging both of the face's in a loving way after that they started to make for the exit "Well were about 10 minutes away so if you need us just..." Hutch started but I interrupted him "You guy's aren't staying?" I asked "We thought you would want to have your first night alone, to get used to the den" Candu suggested "No I wanted both of you to spend the night here, at least for one night" I explained laying down and lowering my head "I thought you slept for two days, how are you still tired?" Candu asked, chuckling a bit "Well I was log sledding today and..." I was interrupted when Hutch and Candu growled a bit "You were what? Remember the last time you were log sledding" Hutch asked, I recalled a few days ago when we got into a accident and my paw was hurt pretty bad "Yeah, but it was fun and I did it again and didn't get hurt, but that's not the point, the point is I'm pretty tired from it and I wanted you two to spend the night, if that's good for you guys?" I asked, they looked at each other and smiled before coming to each one of my side's, Candu at my right and Hutch at the left "Okay, we'll stay for the night and as many as you need us to" Candu said as he and Hutch laid down and pressed up against me "Thanks, goodnight Hutch, goodnight Candu" I yawned putting my head on my paws "Night Armstrong, Night Candu/Hutch" they said saying goodnight to me than the other as they laid the heads on there paws and going to sleep along with me.

**Okay that was part two of the two part Chapter, remember to vote for who you think Armstrong should end up with by PMing your vote to me**

**Until Next Tim**


	10. A New Wolf from The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

**So far here are the vote's, I have a feeling it's going to be a close one.**

**Candu:11**

**Hutch:10**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Two months later/Armstrong's POV

It's been a little over two months sense I relocated to the Western/Eastern pack, and I must say that I love it here! Humphrey and the guys have been keeping me company, we've been playing here and there and I feel as if there my brothers although they get scolded, and as do I, whenever we log sled by Hutch or Candu and sometimes both. But we still do it. Humphrey is still keeping my secret and, from what I can tell, hasn't told anyone. Humphrey and Shakey usually come over and visit me at my new den, Shakey is almost as good of a friend as Humphrey if not just as good so I trust him to.

Kate doesn't seem to mind me being here and usually just comes to say hi or pick up Humphrey when he's at my den, Winston stop's by about twice a week to check up on me and see if I got myself in any trouble yet. Eve still hates me, giving me a dirty look every now and then and talking down to me.

Hutch and Candu what can I say, there amazing! I love having them around and they almost always are, in fact the only time they aren't around is when there hunting and I sometimes watch them hunt. Candu all most everyday comes to my den and talks with me and sometimes we sleep next to each other and cuddle a bit, he's extremely passionate and fun loving when we play, even though he always beats me, not to mention protective. Claw and Scar,who I just figured out were the two wolves that attacked Candu, are still picking on him and attacking him out of no where, sometimes I'm there to help him and sometimes I'm not, but Hutch always seems to come out and help him. Speaking of Hutch he's really nice too, protective, kind, bright and a bit of a flirt, but he's always there when I need him and saving me from Eve's constant bickering. They both spends night's with me when need them and I love them both, all though I can't choose which one more and that's what's killing me, I love them both and I feel as if they are waiting on me for an answer that I just can't give. But I'm still loving it here and I a, want to go back to my stupid pack again. At least that's what I thought until today.

I woke up to the light streaming threw my cave and hitting my face, I slowly got up and yawned while stretching my front legs then back legs before going to the back of my cave to get a drink, I only got a few licks of water when someone interrupted me "Good morning Armstrong" I turned around and saw Hutch walking in with a smile "Morning Hutch" I said, he walked up chuckling and licked the dripping water from my chin "Your kinda messy" he said winking "Yeah guess so, what are you doing up so early?" I asked yawing once again "I have the day off and I wanted to go with you somewhere" Hutch said scratching behind his ear "Isn't that a date?" I asked cocking my head to the side, he stopped scratching behind his ear,walked up to me and licked my cheek "Not if you don't want it to be" I blushed at that, Hutch could always do that to me so easily "So what do you say?" Hutch asked "I don't know..." I said when Hutch nudged my shoulder with his "Come on it'll be fun, just you and me" he said convincing me "Fine we'll go" I gave up rolling my eye's, Hutch smiled and nibbled on my ear,causing me to blush harder "Follow me then" he said leading me out of the den and who knows where.

Unknown POV

Where is he, how long have I been looking for that idiot, is he okay? I asked my self all these questions as a huge mountain came into view and I started to smell other wolves 'Maybe he's here' I thought as I sprinted for the huge mountain.

Minute's later I found myself looking down at some Omega's, about four, passing a berry up in the air laughing and enjoying the time, unfortunately the Omega I was looking for wasn't here. I jumped down from the ledge I was on and walked up to the Omega's and tapped the grey furred one on the shoulder startling him "Excuse me where's your Alpha?" I asked kindly "Who are you?" he asked as he and the other Omega's backed up away from me, I didn't know what was intimidating about me was it my white fur,strong muscular build,or my blue eye's? None of which were intimidating at all but I still seem to frighten others "I just want to know where your Alpha is, Omega" I said walking up to them "Why what do you want him for?" the fatter one asked "I'm looking for someone, someone probably new to this pack" I responded looking around, this looks like the kind of place he would like "Who are you looking for?" the blacker wolf asked "He has all black fur, blue eye's, about your height (pointing to the gray wolf who seemed to be the leader) and is an Omega, hear of him?" I asked backing them up into a tree "Armstrong? What do you want with him?" the gray one asked standing tall against me 'So he is here' I pounced on top of the gray furred wolf and growled "I'm here to take him back to his old pack, where is he!" I growled making the wolf put his tail in between his legs "Who are you?" the other gray wolf with strange hair asked, I looked up at them and grinned "I'm Leon...his older brother."

**I decided to add another one of my O/C's into the story, I was going to save Leon for the sequel but I thought it would make for an interesting chapter, remember to PM me your vote for who should end up with.**

**Until Next Time**


	11. Leon's Intensions, Armstrong's Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

**So far here are the vote's, I have a feeling it's going to be a close one.**

**Candu:11**

**Hutch:10**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Leon's POV

"I'm Leon...his older brother" once I said that the wolf's that I was above got wide eyed as did the other's "Armstrong has a brother?" the darkest one asked "Yes, a very tired and very aggravated brother who wants to go home, so where is he?" I asked growling at the end, they all exchanged looks except the one under me who growled back "Like we would tell you!" he yelled, brave wolf I'll give him that, I snapped my jaws just in front of his face, just barely missing his face by an centimeter "EITHER YOU TELL ME OR I'LL..." "Leon?" I turned my head to the voice that interrupted me and saw Armstrong standing near a taller wolf who had a long furred mane.

"Armstrong!" I yelled getting of the wolf I was on and ran over to my idiot of a younger brother and drew him into a hug "I found you! Finally I found you!" I said almost crushing him in the hug "What are you doing here Leon?" Armstrong managed, gasping for air, I let go of him and licked his forehead "I tracked you down after all this time and I'm here to bring you back" I said growing a smile "But I don't want to" once he said that my smile disappeared and I looked at him straight in the eye's, they told me that what he was saying was true "Armstrong, who is this?" the wolf beside him asked "Oh, Hutch this is Leon, my older brother, and Leon this is my...friend Hutch" Armstrong introduced, I looked at this 'Hutch' and I noticed how tall he was, he was about three inches taller than me and I was one of the tallest in our pack! "Nice to meet you Hutch" I said offering my paw, he looked down at it and snorted "Your here to take Armstrong back?" he halved growled, I found it amusing how he was trying to intimidate me.

"Yes, but first I need to see the Alpha of this pack, where is he?" I asked looking around "I'm not going back Leon, I like it here, no one judge's me for being (Armstrong leaned into my ear) gay" I was taken back by this, he didn't want to go back, but why not "Armstrong after you left, I went to Mom and Dad, a few of us did, and we all wanted to get you back, we don't care that your...gay, we'll all deal with it and if anyone, and I mean anyone makes fun of you, I'll take care of them personally...just please come home" I pleaded, when Armstrong was about to say something a voice behind us sounded "Who are you and what are you doing in my territory?" I looked over my shoulder and saw an elderly wolf walking up "His name's Leon and he's apparently Armstrong's brother" the wolf I tackled said getting up finally with the help of his friends "Armstrong's brother huh?" I walked up and offered my paw "Yes and I'm guessing your the Alpha male of this pack?" "Yes I am,my name is Winston, and what might I ask are you here for?" he said taking my paw "Is there somewhere else we talk? I'd like to speak in private" I asked "Sure we can talk in my den" Winston said leading me towards his den.

Armstrong's POV

I walked up and help dust Humphrey off while Hutch stared in the direction Leon and Winston went "Humphrey are you okay?" I asked as he dusted himself off with the help of the rest of us "Yeah I'll be okay" Humphrey answered cracking his back "So your brother's an Alpha I'm guessing?" Shakey asked "Yeah, he's the best hunter in the pack" I said hearing Hutch give a huff in the background "Are you going to go back?" Mooch asked making everyone else look down at the ground, then Hutch walked behind me,he reached from behind me and softly licked my cheek, full aware the guy's were here, but I'm sure he didn't care "Are you?" he asked me, I blushed at this, the feeling of all eye's on me, it was nerve wrecking. "No I don't want to, not after what they all did to me, I'll never go back" I swore "Then let's go tell your _brother _that your staying here" Humphrey said gaining a smile as the rest of the Omega's cheered a "Yeah" and followed Humphrey to Winston's den.

"Armstrong?" I turned and was met with the face of Candu near me and he nuzzled me cheek with his own "I heard the whole thing please don't leave" he pleaded, I was then nuzzled from the other side by Hutch "Yeah please don't leave" Hutch said as well, both were sniffling and trying to hold back tears which made me tear up and return there nuzzling "I won't you guys, I promise, I love you both to much to let go" I promised, we stood there for a minute with each other before I got them to calm down and stop there sniffling "We better go and find out what's going on" I suggested to them, Hutch and Candu nodded and we walked to Winston's den side by side.

When we arrived at the den I could see Humphrey and the rest of my Omega friends standing outside and listening "Hey guys what's happening?" I whispered walking up to them "Shhhh they don't know were here" Salty silenced "Leon does" I said and was followed by a voice in the cave "Yeah I do" "Told you" I grinned "Armstrong you can come in with Hutch and Candu" Winston said, I looked back at Candu and Hutch who nodded me and with a sigh I went inside of the cave.

As soon as I walked in I was greeted with laughter from Winston and Leon, I'm going to guess Leon was telling him about his 'funniest hunting trips' like he always does, the little suck up. "Ah Armstrong, Hutch, Candu why don't you three have a seat" Winston suggest "Yes sir" Hutch and Candu said simultaneously, they were always like this whenever around Winston, and took a seat next to me "Leon here has been telling me about his hunting trips" Winston said confirming my suspicions "I thought he would" I said glaring at my older brother who smiled back "So anyway Leon what is your purpose for coming?" Winston asked, Leon cleared his through before speaking "Winston, sir, I would like to take my brother back to our pack" he said sounding formal, from both sides I could hear low growling coming from Hutch and Candu, I put my tail above one and then the other's to calm them down which seemed to work "Winston with all do respect, I would like to stay here" I responded, Leon turned towards me and gave me a glare while Candu and Hutch put both of there tails on top of mine and smiled "I don't think Armstrong wants to leave Leon, I'm sorry for the waisted journey" Winston apologized, just when I thought that it was all alright Leon spoke up "I guess I did, but with your permission Winston sir I would like to stay for a couple of day's to regain some energy, I had a long journey here and I'm quite tired" Leon explained, Winston smiled and nodded "Of course, you can stay with your brother, I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on" he said making my smile go away "Thank you sir and have a good day" Leon said walking out of the cave before turning back to me "You going to show me where you live brother?" he asked, I nodded with a fake smile and lead the way to my den with Leon behind me and Candu and Hutch behind him giving him angry stare's.

I sighed 'This is going to be a long day' I thought to myself.

**I would like to thank all the voter's and reviewers for there nice comments on my first story and remember to PM me your vote for who Armstrong should end up with.**

**Until Next Time**


	12. I REALLY Don't Like Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

**So far here are the vote's, I have a feeling it's going to be a close one. Just a bit more time before I close the competition and we see who Armstrong goes with**

**Candu:13**

**Hutch:11**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Candu's POV

Hutch and I followed behind Armstrong and his brother, Leon, man did I not like this guy, he was just so oh what's the word STUCK UP, when I first saw him I knew how stuck up he was, once he saw me while he was walking with Winston he didn't even give me a glance and shoved me aside and now I learn that he want's to take Armstrong away from me! That wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

As we neared Armstrong's den I walked up past Leon and to Armstrong's side, I nudged his shoulder to tell him I was here and he turned to me and nudged me back while saying "What is it Candu?" I leaned closer to him so I could whisper into his ear "I don't want him living with you" I emitted then looking at Leon who was now talking with Hutch and laughing while I saw Hutch gain a small, fake, smile "It's okay Candu, he's my brother and he's only going to be staying with me a couple of day's" Armstrong assured "But that mean's I won't be able to sleep with you" I whined nuzzling his chest, Armstrong chuckled and leaned against me "You can still, Leon knows I'm gay" "Okay but if he pisses me off then don't blame me if he wakes up without a tail" I joked getting out from under Armstrong "I honestly wouldn't mind that" Armstrong said "I heard that!" Leon announced from behind us "Don't care" Armstrong yelled back.

Once we entered Armstrong's den Leon immediately started to investigate the whole place,grunting everytime he saw something he didn't like, which was about every few feet, which kinda got me mad how he didn't like the den I picked out for Armstrong, and after looking for a whole day with Hutch. "Is something the matter Leon?" I half growled "Oh no...just...looking" he said not turning to face me "Well...you must be tired Leon, what about you rest?" Armstrong offered "Na, I think I'm going to go get something to eat" Leon said stopping his inspection and heading towards the mouth of the cave before Hutch stopped him "Candu and I haven't gone hunting yet today Leon, so there won't be any" Hutch said stepping in front of him, Leon got wide eyed and turned to me "He's an Alpha?" he asked pointing at me "Yeah, Candu is an Alpha along with Hutch" Armstrong confirmed, Leon stared at me and then laughed "I didn't know they made pups hunt in this pack." I immediately lunged at Leon only to be stopped by Hutch and Armstrong about a foot away from Leon who was laughing to himself "Pup has a temper" he chuckled as I tried to desperately claw and bit at his face "Who's pup is he?" Leon asked Armstrong "He's not a pup, he's an adult Leon." Armstrong said still holding me back until I stopped when Armstrong licked my cheek to calm me down, I just sat there and glanced at Leon every once and a while "Oh...a little short for an Alpha don't you think?" I almost lunged again when Armstrong, expecting it, laid me down and tucked me under him, the same way I do with him when we sleep together, "No, besides he's my Alpha" Armstrong said kissing my forehead and affectively calming me down again "What about me?" Hutch whined, Armstrong rolled his eye's and smirked as he pulled Hutch towards himself and Hutch kissed his forehead "Your my Alpha to" he said laughing, the whole time Leon had an eyebrow cocked and listening in on our conversation "Is there something going on between you three?" he asked, Armstrong smiled and nudged both of us "I guess you can say that, yeah" he emitted "Well look at my little brother, the little stud" Leon cheered "I don't think I'm a stud... am I?" he asked "Damn right you are" Hutch and I said at the same time "And a sexy one at that" Hutch added "Awww" Leon teased.

After a long awkward silence Leon yawned and started to go out of the cave "Where are you going this time?" Armstrong asked still on top of me "I'm going to get something to eat" "But Hutch and Candu haven't gone hunting yet?" "Don't care I'm hungry and I'll get something to eat, maybe I'll go hunt a caribou or something" Leon said before going outside and leaving us alone "FINALLY!" I yelled getting out from under Armstrong "Shhh, he'll still be able to hear you" Armstrong whispered "I'm sorry I just really don't like him" I emitted "Neither do I" Hutch agreed "I know, he can be a little blunt and...well full of himself, but he's only here for a couple of day's, so just at least try to get along with him, he is my brother" Armstrong suggested, Hutch and I pouted for a little bit before nodding in agreement just when Humphrey came in "Hey Armstrong, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked poking his head in "No, we were just talking, what's up?" Armstrong asked "Remember today was when I wanted you to meet Lily, Kate's sister?" Humphrey asked cocking an eyebrow "Oh right, Hutch, Candu I'll see you guys later okay?" he asked "Sure thing Armstrong" I said "Yeah, go have fun" Hutch agreed, Armstrong hugged us both and said his good bye's before leaving with Humphrey, leaving Hutch and I alone in an awkward silence.

"I'm going to go tell Winston we got Leon situated" Hutch spoke up heading to the mouth of the cave before I put a paw on his shoulder stopping him "Hutch wait" I said stopping him in his tracks "Why what is it?" "Are you a little worried...about Leon?" I asked "What do you mean?" Hutch asked cocking his eyebrow "I mean what if he still tries to bring Armstrong back?" "Armstrong promised he wouldn't..." I stood up and stopped him mid sentence "We both know that Leon is to stuck up to take 'no' for an answer" I objected, Hutch thought for a minute or two before sighing "What did you have in mind?" he asked, understanding me, "We _distract _him" I offered "What do you mean '_distract_'?" Hutch asked. I grew a smile at my idea as I leaned forward and whispered it into his ear, as he listened he also grew a smile and chuckled "That might work" he agreed "So when are we going to put the plan into action?" he asked "Tonight!" I answered, he nodded and we slapped our paws in a human like high five before leaving Armstrong's den.

**Hmmm I wonder what Candu's plan was, well you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out, remember to vote for who Armstrong should end up with, the contest won't last much longer **

**Until Next Tim**


	13. Tempting Offer

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

**So far here are the vote's, I have a feeling it's going to be a close one. Just a bit more time before I close the competition and we see who Armstrong goes with**

**Candu:13**

**Hutch:12**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Armstrong's POV

As Humphrey and I walked towards his den so I could meet his sister in law and her mate I kept thinking about Candu and Hutch and how they were handling Leon when Humphrey spoke up "Sooooo Armstrong how are things going with your little 'love triangle' with Hutch and Candu?" he asked, I didn't say anything as I was distracted when Humphrey's words actually hit me "Oh sorry I was distracted, every thing is great I love both of them" I said with a smile "But the question is which one do you like more?" he asked cocking an eyebrow, I kept silent for a moment, thinking about my answer, "I don't know? Candu is really passionate, fun and I feel like I have a real 'thing' with him, but I also like Hutch because he's protective and kind, either one of them would make a good mate" "Mate?" Humphrey asked "Yeah, I was planning on having the one I picked as a mate, you know settle down with him" I said thinking about spending my life with Hutch and then Candu, I just couldn't chose! "Well I hope you make the right decision" Humphrey said patting me on the shoulder, just then I remembered Kate "How did you and Kate know you loved each other?" I asked, Humphrey immediantly turned to me and got wide eyed "Well I loved her sense we were little pups, but if I did had to chose about what sealed the deal it was probably... when we howled." "Howled?" I asked cocking an eyebrow "Yup, when Kate and I howled on this train I knew she was the one for me" he answered looking up at the sky, probably remembering when he howled with Kate "So I should howl with them?" I asked, I couldn't think about the last time I howled with anyone but myself "It would probably be a good idea" Humphrey said just as his den got in view.

Once in the den I saw Kate and Winston talking with two other wolves, one was a reddish colored male wolf with green eye's and cuddling with him was a white colored female with purplish eyes, Humphrey and I were then noticed by all four wolves and they smiled at us as we walked in "Hey Coyote, how's it going? Oh and who is this?" the reddish furred wolf asked "I'm Armstrong nice to meet you" I spoke for myself holding out my paw to introduce myself "Likewise, I'm Garth, and this is my wonderful mate Lilly" Garth said rubbing his mate "Hello!" the white wolf known as Lilly said "When did you arrive in Jasper?" Garth asked, when I was about to answer Humphrey, of course, answered for me "He arrived about two months ago because he had different fur!" Humphrey lied winking at me "Oh I'm sorry to hear about that" Lilly said "Don't worry every things better now that I live in Jasper and I hope to get to know you two better" I responded smiling.

Leon's POV

I was stalking my prey, a caribou that I had been watching for about an hour and I was about to get my chance to pounce as it came closer 'Just a bit closer' I thought to myself, as if by que the caribou came to a closer patch of grass 'There it is, NOW'S MY CHANCE" I thought I got ready to spring when all of a sudden "HEY LEON!" someone yelled, the caribou looked up and then started to run away and I missed my chance of getting my food, I turned to were the voice was and saw those two wolves that Armstrong was with walking up to me 'What do they want?' I asked myself iritated from losing my catch "What do you want?" I growled "We just wanted to talk" the shorter one said as he and the other started to circle me "About what? Also how can it be important enough for you guys to interrupt me during a hunt?" I growled watching both as they circled me continuesly "We wanted to invite you to the Moonlight Howl tonight" the taller one annouced behind me "What's the Moonlight Howl?" I asked getting a chuckle from both of them "I'm not surprised that you haven't heard of the Moonlight Howl neither did Armstrong" the tallest one chuckled now in front of me, then there was a long silence between us before I started to get aggravated.

"So are you going to tell me what it is or are you two going to stare at me?" I asked "Ah yes, well anyway it's basically when you hook up with someone and you two howl together" the shorter one said "And your telling me this why?" I growled "We wanted you to come and meet the pack almost everyones going to be there" the taller one said "I don't care about that kind of stuff" I grunted then turning to leave when they both got infront of me "Oh no we insist, you should get to know the members of your brother's new pack, to see if there alright by your standards" the shorter one said making some sense, I pondered these thoughts for a bit when the taller one spoke up "There will be girls there" he offered making it sound tempting, I cocked my eyebrows at that "Really now?" I asked, they both nodded "Okay you've got me convinced, where is it?" I asked "We'll pick you up when it's time, with Armstrong of course" the shorter one said "Okay see you then" I said walking back to Armstrong's den.

Hutch's POV

I watched as Leon dissapered in the distance "Okay we got him, so what now?" I asked, Candu smiled and turned to me "We have to find him a date" he said making me cock my head "Where are we going to find _him_ a date?" I asked, Candu started to walk and I followed him "I have an idea" he said "Who?" he looked back at me and shook his head "It's all part of the plan" he said chuckling "Fine" I shrugged 'I hope he knows what he's doing' I thought to myself

**I wonder who Candu has in mind for Leon's date? Hmmmm. Remember to vote for who Armstrong should end up with, the contest won't last much longer**

**Until Next Time**


	14. Candu's Plan Put Into Action

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

**So far here are the vote's, I have a feeling it's going to be a close one. Just a bit more time before I close the competition and we see who Armstrong goes with**

**Candu:13**

**Hutch:13**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Humphrey's POV

I watched as Armstrong made great friends with Garth and Lilly, which was a relieve, I thought that Garth would have a problem with Armstrong as he did me but the two seemed to becoming close friends, and Lilly was even better, the two were sharing jokes and talking to each other like they were brother and sister. Meanwhile Kate, Winston, and I watched them with smiles and joining in on the conversation once and a while.

"Hahaha, Humphrey where did you find this guy? He's hilarious!" Garth asked nudging Armstrong "Well I didn't find him... Kate did." I said "Well technically Candu and Hutch did, I just helped them carry him" Kate said "So Armstrong why don't you tell us about yourself?" Lilly asked taking a seat next to Garth and cuddling with him "Well it's really a boring story..." Armstrong started "I doubt it, come on tell us" Garth pleaded "Fine... Well it all started when I was kicked out of my old pack for the color of my fur..." I listened as Armstrong told the story I had heard plenty of times before, about his trip from some where in the northern Yukon to here in Jasper and meeting Kate, Winston and I, of course leaving little detail about Candu and Hutch, but I payed attention none the less "...then Candu and Hutch found me a den and ever sense then things have been going great" Armstrong finished, I looked at Garth and Lilly both with sad expressions "Wow thats a harsh life" Garth said "It was but it's better now that I live here" Armstrong said with a smile "You forgot about the part when your brother comes and fails to bring you back" We all turned to see Leon walking into the den with a smile on his face and switching his glances between Kate and Lilly.

Armstrong's POV

'Uhh what is he doing here?" I asked myself rolling my eye's as soon as I heard Leon's voice, I watched him walk up to Kate and take her paw in his and kiss it "Well hello there, I don't believe we met" he said, Humphrey growled and I went up to Leon and pulled him out of the cave by his ear making him whimper the whole way.

Once we were out of the cave and far enough for Humphrey and the others to not hear us I let go of Leon's ear "What do you think your doing?" I growled "Nothing. When did you get so rough?" Leon said rubbing his ear "I play a lot with Candu, now what are you doing here?" I asked "I was looking for you, Candu and Hutch said that they wanted me to go with you guys to the Moonlight Howl!" he said chiperly "Were going to the Moonlight Howl tonight?" I asked cocking my head to the side, I didn't hear anything about that. "That's what they said, I just wanted to check in on it and I see what you were doing, I'm going to see if I can find something to eat your boyfriends interrupted my hunt" he said and before I could abject he was off.

'When did we agree were going to the Moonlight Howl?' I thought when Garth and Humphrey walked out "Armstrong who was that?" Garth asked "That was just my idiot of a brother, Leon" I answered rolling my eye's "He's a bit of a flirt" Humphrey suggested and I nodded in agreement "He's just like that, but don't worry he won't be here much longer" I assured 'Hopefully' "I'll see you guys later I got to go check up on something" I said starting to turn "Okay see you later" Garth said heading into the den with Humphrey 'I've got to see what's going on.'

Candu's POV

"Almost time Hutch" I said as we waited in Armstrong's den "You still haven't told me who his date is" Hutch whined as he paced around me "Didn't I tell you to _not _worry about it?" I asked rhetorically "I know but I can't handle it...I'm curious" he whined more "You'll find out soon, once Leon comes then I'll take you and him to were his date is and we'll..." I started but was interrupted "I thought we were meeting her here?" Hutch whined "Nope we have to meet her somewhere else that only I and her know" I answered "When?" he whined again, I sighed and laid quiet until he was pacing more "I told you once Leon comes" I assured him and surely enough we saw him coming up the hill "Speak of the devil" I whispered laughing to Hutch "Heard that" Leon yelled "Ah Leon, are you ready for the Howl?" I asked changing the subject "Yup, although I haven't eaten" Leon said rubbing his stomach "We'll get you something to eat once were there... now let's go!" I said leading the two out of the den and were I put my plan into action.

30 minutes later

"Uhhhh when are we getting there?" Leon whined, almost sounding like Hutch at the moment, I ignored him and kept walking forward "Were here" I announced, ahead of us was a den with a big boulder in-front of it and being held up by a series of old vines and ropes "That's where she lives?" Leon asked, I nodded "Looks like a death trap!" Hutch joined "Practically, but she's in there" I confirmed "Well let's see who this babe is" Leon said as he and Hutch ran into the den, I slowly followed stopping right before I was under the boulder, I watched the two wolves look around the cave and noticing the hole on the roof but no girl inside "Where's Leon's date?" Hutch asked still looking around, I walked to where all the ropes and vines were attached to the ground and unsheathed my claws all the while saying "She's in there keep looking" Hutch and Leon kept looking but found no one "Who is his date anyways" Hutch said turning around and seeing me, getting wide eyed as to what I was about to do "You" and with a flick of my wrist I cut the vines and ropes and the boulder came crashing down with a thud sealing the two wolves in "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Leon yelled "Having some alone time with Armstrong" I answered scratching the back of my ear "I thought you said we were going to the Moonlight Howl?" Hutch whined "Yeah 'we' as in me and Armstrong" I answered starting to walk away "But I'm hungry?" Leon whined, just as I was about to leave the den from my sight I turned around and smirked "Eat Hutch" I joked.

**Remember to vote for who Armstrong should end up with, the contest won't last much longer and to review my story if you liked it.**

**Until Next Time**


	15. Love More Realized

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

**So far here are the vote's, I have a feeling it's going to be a close one. Just a bit more time before I close the competition and we see who Armstrong goes with**

**Candu:13**

**Hutch:13**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Armstrong's POV

After the brief talk with Garth, Lilly, Humphrey and the others I sought out Candu, Hutch and Leon but no one I asked had seen them in a long time. I went to my den, but found no one there. I looked at the stream and only found Shakey there and he had not seen them either, then at Winston's den, the leftovers, and there own dens, all I did not find them in.

"Were are they?" I asked out loud heading back to my den, when I arrived there I found Humphrey and Garth with there mates "Hey Armstrong!" Lilly said once she saw me "Hello Lilly, Garth, Kate, Humphrey. What are you guys doing here?" I asked happy to see them all "We wanted to stop by and ask if you wanted to go to the Moonlight Howl tonight?" Humphrey spoke up "Umm sure but aren't I supposed to have a date?" I asked "Yes, but we just want to go and hang out a bit" Garth answered. I thought about all we could do there and I realized in the two months that I've been here I still haven't gone to a single Moonlight Howl "I don't know...I don't know if it'll feel right to go with out a date" I emitted "Then I'll go with you" a voice said. I turned to see Candu walking up with an arrogant smile that I haven't seen before. I kinda liked it!

"Candu! There you are...where have you been?" I asked running up and nuzzling his neck "I was hanging out with your brother and Hutch actually" Candu answered nuzzling back "Really? Where are they? Leon told me you guys invited him to the Moonlight Howl." I asked, my voice sounding cheerful "I did invite them but they ran off somewhere, so now it's just you and me" Candu answered when I heard someone whistle "Aww I knew there was something between you two" Kate said confirming she was the one who whistled "You don't mind" I asked "You know me liking males?" Then, unexpectedly, everyone shook there heads "We don't mind" Garth spoke up "Besides we kinda knew" I cocked an eyebrow and looked at Humphrey "It was you wasn't?" I asked "No,no,no it wasn't me they just figured it out!" Humphrey said protecting himself "Am I really that readable?" "YEAH" everyone said simultaneously.

"So what do you say want to come with us to the Moonlight Howl?" Lilly asked one more time, I looked from them to Candu and he looked down at me and I once again found myself mesmerized in his eyes "Sure, as long as I can go with Candu" I said "Okay we should go there right now it's getting late" Garth insisted, I took a glance outside and found the sun was set and the moon was starting to beam it's light "Then let's go" I confirmed following everyone outside with Candu at my side.

While we walked towards the mountain where everyone howled together I started to get curious about what Candu felt about all of this "I can feel your stressing" Candu said smiling, how was he always able to read my mind? "I am a bit" I responded "How can you tell?" "When ever your nervous or stressing your left ear twitches" Candu said looking at the road ahead, I looked up at my ear and saw it moving back and forth at a rapid speed, I put my paw over it to stop it while still walking only receiving a whine from Candu "Why'd you stop, it's really cute" he said removing my paw and exposing my moving left ear, also causing me to blush "Why are you nervous?" he asked "It's just...aren't you worried what people will think once they see us you know...together?" I worried, Candu still had kept the same face on the whole time "Nope" he answered "But everyone knows you here, aren't you worried that they will tease you?" I asked "Nope...and you want to know why?" "Why" Candu then looked back at me and licked my forehead before nuzzling my cheek "Because I have you and I don't care what people say, if they don't like then they don't have to stick around, this is the only time I will get to _actually_ howl with you and I don't want it to be ruined, I want to show I truly love you" Candu explained, his words touched my heart and caused tears to well up in my eye's "I love you to Candu" I said, he smiled and kissed my forehead but I strangely found that was not enough "You missed my lips are here" I said, finding it a little cheesy, but I stopped walking, leaned in and kissed him on the lips, like a human, and found it amazing! It was nothing like a simple lick on the cheek as usual. No. It was much more...passionate, I felt more in love with Candu then I did before, like the kiss showed me more of him that I had not seen.

We continued to kiss like that for the next minute or so until we broke apart for air, staring at the other's eyes "That was..." he started but I interrupted him "Amazing?" he drew me in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips "Yeah" "Aww come on guys save it for the howl." Humphrey yelled from ahead of us "He's right you know" I agreed, Candu nodded and then we walked side by side the rest of the way with my head on his shoulder and his head on mine.

**Remember to vote for who Armstrong should end up with, the contest won't last much longer and to review my story if you liked it.**

**Until Next Time**


	16. A Little 'Bonding'

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

**So far here are the vote's, I have a feeling it's going to be a close one. Just a bit more time before I close the competition and we see who Armstrong goes with**

**Candu:16**

**Hutch:14**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Armstrong's POV

Once we all arrived I looked up at where couples were getting together and/or getting ready to howl and I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach "Candu?" I asked looking at my date "Yeah? What's the matter Armstrong, you look...distressed?" he asked nuzzling my shoulder "I don't feel good" I said as my stomach churned and ached. "Do you need to lie down?" Lilly asked from my other side "No I'm just a little...nervous" I answered feeling like I had to throw up "Yeah we can tell" Garth chuckled pointing at my now twitching left ear, this time I let it twitch and Candu started to nibble on it causing me to blush "Don't be, I'll be right by your side to help you" he said effectively cheering me up "Thanks Candu" I said putting my head under his chin "You two are such a cute couple" Kate praised "You think?" I asked "Yeah you two are so cute" Lilly agreed, earning a nod form both Garth and Humphrey, Lilly's comment made me question about a similar subject "What about me and Hutch?" I asked, everyone got wide eyed and looked at me in a strange way "Hutch?" Humphrey asked "He's gay to!" Garth said, surprised "Yeah and he's kinda got a thing fro Armstrong as well as I do" Candu answered for me "Huh would have never thought him" Lilly said "Sooo what do you think?" I asked, wanting to know who I should be with or if they could at least give some advice, there was a long pause with all for exchanging looks before they spoke up "Well we would need to see how you two get along and treat each other before coming to a decision, but still it's your decision that matters" Humphrey explained and everyone agreed with his answer "Okay I understand..." I said with disappointment when I noticed something was missing? "Where is Hutch?" I asked looking around and hoping to find him when Candu started to chuckle "Yeah about that..."

Leon's POV

"OPEN UP DAMN ITTTTT" I yelled banging on the boulder. Hutch and I have been sitting here for well over an hour and while I worked on freeing us Hutch was lying down and looking up at the hole in the ceiling and it was really starting to piss me off "WOULD YOU GET UP AND HELP ME!" I yelled at the half asleep wolf "Huh...Oh I don't think I will" He said in an arrogant tone "And why not?" I asked walking up to him "Because even with both of us pushing on that thing it won't budge...we'll just have to wait for Candu to come back" he answered "What if he doesn't come back?" I asked in an angry tone,Man this guys attitude was pissing me off "He will, Candu just wanted some alone time with Armstrong maybe go to the Moonlight Howl or something (Yawning) I'm not worried I'll get him sooner or later" Hutch continued before putting one paw over the other, putting his head on top of them and closing his eyes "WHAT HOW ARE YOU NOT FREAKING OUT?" I said looking at the small area of space "What you claustrophobic or something?" Hutch asked leaving his eyes closed, I didn't say anything as a response and kept my mouth shut but once Hutch noticed I didn't say anything he opened his eye's and looked at me "Are you?" he asked with sympathy "Yeah a little bit" I answered not making eye contact "Does Armstrong know?" he asked "No and you can't tell him, he'll think of me as the weaker older brother" I half yelled "Then there's only one choice we got to get you out of here" Hutch said as he got up and head over to the boulder, he started to push on the boulder with his shoulder and with surprising strength and moving it a couple inches, grunting and screaming before he slipped and yelped "What happened?" I asked worried about him, wait why was I worried about him? "I cut my shoulder" he said half chuckling and showing me his shoulder and the red gash on his shoulder and the blood seeping down from it "Idiot" I ranted before going over and licking the blood up "You shouldn't have done that" I said stilling licking his shoulder "You said your claustrophobic right?" he asked "Yeah so?" "Well I used to know someone who was claustrophobic and I know what happens to them when there somewhere small" he answered "That doesn't mean that you should go and hurt yourself" I said licking up the last bit of blood from his dripping shoulder "I know I'm just worried about you" Hutch answered "Why?" I asked, It took him a long time to answer but he eventually answered my question "Your Armstrong's brother he'll kill me if anything happens to you" I had a sigh of relief "Good I thought you were gay for me there for a minute" I chuckled "Yeah, you wish" Hutch said.

Armstrong's POV

"So you locked them up?" I asked, Candu shrugged his shoulders and grunted "Yeah sorta" he answered with a smile "That's kinda mean" Lilly pointed out "No he simply eliminated the composition" Garth stated "But still A BOULDER, doesn't that seem kinda over done?" Humphrey asked "I'll emit it was a bit over done, but Armstrong's worth it" Candu answered nuzzling me "Okay that was cute" I emitted giving Candu a short kiss "But we still have to get them once this is over okay?" I asked and Candu nodded "We'll need some help though, Maybe Kate and Garth to help us move the stupid thing" Candu emitted "Sure we'll help" Garth said "Then it's settled but can we howl together first?" I asked and Candu nuzzled me again "I thought you were nervous?" "Not anymore now that I know what you would do for me" I answered "Okay then...shall we?" Candu asked urging towards the mountain where the couples were getting ready to howl "Yeah I think we shall" I said as we walked to the highest point of the mountain side by side.

**Okay so Remember to vote for who Armstrong should end up with, the contest won't last much longer and to review my story if you liked it. As for the howl Next Chapter will have the howl and a little something at the end**

**Until Next Time**


	17. Howls and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

**So far here are the vote's, I have a feeling it's going to be a close one. Just a bit more time before I close the competition and we see who Armstrong goes with, although ****ALOT**** of people think Hutch should end up with Leon after last chapter so I might have that happen and PM me if you think that should happen.**

**Candu:16**

**Hutch:15**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Armstrong's POV

The whole way up the mountain Candu and I got stares and gasp's from the two of us being together with our tails intwined and my head under his, and if there's one thing I hate it's people staring at me! That's part of why I left my pack. Half way up the mountain I started hearing whisper's all around us, saying "Are they together?" "There gay?" "Isn't that wrong?" I gulped. What if I get kicked out of this pack to? I hadn't considered being kicked out because I was going to howl, but now word was defiantly going to get out that I was gay and if word reaches Winston would he kick me out? As if he sensed my stress, Candu licked my forehead and looked me in the eye's as we continued walking "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked "I understand if you want to leave" I shook my head and smiled at him "No, I want to stick through this and besides it was bound to happen anyways" I answered "Okay just tell me if you feel uncomfortable" he stated turning back to the road up the mountain.

"HEY ARMSTRONG!" I stopped walking and turned towards they voice just in time to see Shakey and the other Omega's ram into me and Humphrey pinning us under them "Where do these guy's come from?" Garth asked rhetorically "What are you guy's doing here?" I asked in a joyful tone "Were aloud to come to Moonlight Howls to we are apart of the pack!" Mooch answered "Although we don't have date's it seems you do" Shakey stated looking at Candu who was helping me up "Do you guys mind?" I asked "You know me being gay?" they all exchanged looks and shook there heads "Nope, we actually kinda knew sense you seem to be _really_ close with Candu and Hutch" Salty answered "Told you, your _that_ readable" Kate said making everyone,except me, laugh "Okay I'm working on that" I whispered to Candu.

After our talk with Shakey and the others we let them try to go find there 'dates' and continued up the mountain to the place where we would howl and I got more nervous each step until we reached the top and I felt it all disappear, I was finally here with Candu! I was now more excited that scared knowing that I could finally howl with someone I love "You ready?" Candu asked "Yeah I am" I answered as we sat next to each other, although I knew Humphrey and the others were here I felt like it was just me and Candu up here and I loved it! "Do you want to start first or shall I?" Candu asked "Can we start first at the same time?" I asked bringing a smile to his face "Sure thing" he answered nudging my shoulder.

Candu and I sighed at the same time and we looked at each other one more time before we spoke up "1...2...3" at 3 Candu and I started to howl, putting our heads up towards the moon and put our chests out. While we were howling I could only listen to Candu's perfect howl it was so beautiful, such a deep melody and mesmerizing which I found perfect, unlike mine, compared to his my howl was pathetic, it was almost depressing, but I knew Candu would be mad at me if I was to stop so I kept howling. We continued to howl like that only stopping for a split second to take in more air and begin howling another spilt second later.

But like all good things we had to stop eventually and as I put my head down I saw Candu with a huge smile on his face "Why are you crying?" he asked licking my cheek, I wiped my eye's and saw my paw was wet from tears "I didn't know I was" I answered looking at my feet "It's just your howl was so beautiful while mine was terrible" Candu shook his head and gave me a peck on the cheek "No! it was the most amazing howl I've ever heard" Candu stated before lifting my head "Really?" I asked "Really" Candu answered leaning in and connected our lips. This kiss wasn't like the other's that we had tonight it was breath taking, now in that moment I didn't care what other people thought about us, I had Candu, I howled with him and that's all that mattered. I wrapped my paws around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist, pulling me closer. We continued like that for at least another two minutes before we separated just enough for us to look into each other's eye's still in each other's arms. That's when I heard it. All of a sudden we heard clapping and wooing from around us, I looked around and found everyone on the mountain either clapping or wooing and some even doing both "See I wasn't the only one who liked it." Candu stated giving me a grin.

Just then Humphrey and Kate walked up to us with grin's almost as big as Candu's "See was that so hard?" Humphrey asked with a smug tone "No I guess not" I answered looking back at Candu, the truth was I would totally do this again with him but what about Hutch? Would it be the same with him or better maybe even possibly worse! But as I looked into Candu's eye's all those questions faded away and I kissed him again "Awwwwww" Lilly's voice said from behind us. I stopped the kiss and saw Lilly and Garth walking up to us "Hey guys!" I said excitedly "We heard your guy's howl, that was amazing!" Garth spoke up "Thank you, I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought it was" I emitted getting a nip on the ear by Candu "Told you... it was perfect" he insisted licking my cheek "Yeah you two are perfect for each other!" Kate stated "Thank you" Candu said nipping my ear again causing me to blush "I'm happy you guys support me and Candu, I feel like your all my family" I said to the four wolves gaining smiles from them "Thanks" they all said "Your are apart of our pack now Armstrong and that means your family" Humphrey added gaining nods from Garth, Kate, and Lilly "Thank you guy's, really" I thanked "Speaking of family isn't Leon still with Hutch?" Kate asked, I face pawed at that, How could I forget my brother? "I was hoping you would all forget that" Candu chuckled "Oh come on, where did you put 'em" I asked "Can we just leave them?" he asked "Please?" I pleaded "How about just Leon?" Candu offered, I gave him a stern look and he shook his head "Fine I'll show you where" Candu said leading us down the mountain.

45 minutes later

Along with Humphrey,Kate,Garth and Lilly we followed Candu to where he trapped Hutch and my brother and we found he wasn't joking when he said he trapped them behind a boulder, This thing was HUGE! It covered the mouth of the cave and a bit more of the outside, It would take all of us to move the thing! "Wow you weren't kidding" Lilly spoke up "I would never kid when it involves Armstrong" Candu said nuzzling my cheek "Well your going to help us move it" I scolded, with a whine Candu got in position followed by the rest of us and started to count down "1...2...3!" Garth said and at one we pushed with enough force to move it a little "1...2...3!" Garth said again,and again,and again until we pushed it half way out and I ran inside with Candu to see the most shocking thing in my life.

In the middle of my cave was Hutch on top of Leon and there lips were connected and both were kissing the other back!

"LEON...HUTCH"

**Hmmmm looks like Leon and Hutch are in it deep, I wonder what will happen next. Remember to vote for who Armstrong should end up with, the contest won't last much longer and to review my story if you liked it. ****Also PM me to let me know if you want Leon to end up with Hutch.**

**Until Next Time.**


	18. It Was Just A Distraction 'Or Was It'

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

**So far here are the vote's, I have a feeling it's going to be a close one. Just a bit more time before I close the competition and we see who Armstrong goes with, although ALOT of people think Hutch should end up with Leon after last chapter so I might have that happen and PM me if you think that should happen.**

**Candu:19**

**Hutch:15**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Leon's POV

"LEON...HUTCH"

At the sound of someone's voice Hutch and I broke apart and saw the boulder moved with Armstrong, Candu and there four friends at the entrance looking at us with wide eye's, almost immediately I pushed Hutch off of me and stood up "Hey guys what's up?" I asked trying to sound innocent "YOU KNOW WHAT'S UP! WHY WERE YOU KISSING HUTCH?" Armstrong asked, this was the maddest I've seen him "We weren't kissing" Hutch said trying to sound convincing "BULLSH..." Armstrong was about to yell something I've never heard him say but that grey wolf put a paw over his mouth "Okay we were" Hutch emitted, after calming down the grey furred wolf removed his paw from Armstrong's mouth "So why were you?" Candu asked, Hutch and I exchanged looks and I nodded that I would answer to what we were doing "Well it kinda started like this..." I started

_Flash Back/ Leon's POV_

_I was pacing back and forth trying to keep distracted from the small space that we were in while Hutch followed me with his eye's and sighed "Just calm down Leon or you'll have a panic attack" he stated "I'm pretty sure I am already" I answered not stopping my pacing "Don't worry it's getting pretty late and Candu should be back soon" Hutch said trying to calm me down "HOW DO YOU KNOW? WHAT IF HE DOESN'T AND JUST LEAVES US HERE?" I yelled at him,great now I'm getting frustrated! "Leon just take deep breaths" Hutch said putting his paws on my shoulders "Okay I'll try..." I responded breathing in and then out over and over until I started to calm down "Better?" Hutch asked "Yeah a bit...Thank you" I answered hugging him "It's okay, I'm here for you" Hutch responding holding me tight and making me feel better "Armstrong's lucky to have a guy like you for a friend" I brought up still hugging him, where did that come from? "Thanks and he's lucky to have a brother like you" he responded._

_We broke our hug a minute later but just enough for us to look into each other's eye's and I found his...amazing they were such a perfect shade of yellow, almost golden, that I found tempting, I shook my head when I saw that my paws were still around his neck and I quickly removed them "Sorry about that" I apologized, blushing a bit "No problem it's okay" Hutch answered still close to me 'Why did I like that? I'm not gay, I'm straight...aren't I?'_

_It wasn't long before I started to feel the walls close in on me again and I started to have another one of my panic attacks "Leon you need to do something to distract yourself" "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?" I yelled pacing a bit faster "That won't help it's probably only making it worse" Hutch replied "Well I don't know what else to do?" I stated when I felt Hutch's arms go around me and sending chills up my spine "Come on there has to be something right?" Hutch asked. I didn't respond because of his arms around me, I felt so...safe! I liked it, as much as I didn't want to admit it I liked it! I felt so safe and secure right there that my claustrophobia faded away. I turned around to face him, the whole time still in his arms, and was greeted by his gleaming eye's, that's when I noticed that we were right under the hole in the ceiling and the moonlight was shining down on us 'Just perfect' I thought to my self in a sarcastic tone, but even that was gone when I looked deeply into his almost golden eye's and was once again lost. Next thing I knew I was on top of Hutch and our lips were connected! I don't know why but I melted into the awkward kiss and felt like fireworks were going on around me, I just loved it and never wanted to stop! Hutch struggled a bit under me before breaking the kiss "What are you doing?" Hutch asked in a panicked tone "I don't know? I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." "Screw it!" Hutch interrupted before tackling me so he was on top and our lips were once again connected._

_We continued to kiss like that for the next few minute's before we were startled by a sudden voice._

_"LEON...HUTCH"_

End of Flash Back/ Leon's POV

"...and thats when you guys arrived" I finished "So you guys were kissing as a distraction?" the red furred wolf asked "Yeah basically" I lied "I didn't even know you were claustrophobic" Armstrong spoke up "Why didn't you tell me?" I sighed and blushed a bit "I didn't want you to think of me as the weaker brother" I answered "Well I don't and Hutch thank you for helping Leon even if it was in a weird way" Armstrong responded "Your welcome" "Now that we got these two love birds shouldn't we head home?" Candu suggested "Yeah I'm famished" the grey wolf agreed yawning "Okay well I'll see you guys tomorrow, come on Leon" Armstrong said as he and Candu walked off with there friends shortly followed by me and Hutch.

The whole way back was in awkward silence, and after dropping off Armstrong's friends, we headed towards Armstrong's den "Hey guys can I stay the night I'm pretty tired?" Hutch spoke up "Yeah sure, as long as you don't kiss my brother while I'm asleep" Armstrong chuckled nuzzling Candu "Sure thing" Hutch answered, I looked towards him and he smiled back at me but as soon as I saw that I looked away 'Just remember your straight' I repeated in my mind as walked but no matter how much I denied it, I like that kiss and I, eagerly, wanted to do it again.

Once we arrived Armstrong immediately laid down with Candu on his left side and Hutch curled up next to them leaving me feeling jealous of my brother "Night everyone" he said nuzzling Candu "Night" we all answered "Hey Hutch maybe Leon needs a goodnight kiss" Candu joked making Armstrong laugh and Hutch punch his shoulder before falling asleep. Now I actually wanted him to give me one.

**I wonder what will happen next. Remember to vote for who Armstrong should end up with, the contest won't last much longer and to review my story if you liked it. Also PM me to let me know if you want Leon to end up with Hutch.**

**Until Next Time.**


	19. Trouble in Paradise?,Hutch's Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

**So far here are the vote's, I have a feeling it's going to be a close one. Just a bit more time before I close the competition and we see who Armstrong goes with, although ALOT of people think Hutch should end up with Leon after last chapter so I might have that happen and PM me if you think that should happen.**

**Candu:19**

**Hutch:15**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

_Dream World/ Leon's POV_

_I was back home in Northern Yukon with Dad and Mom I had brought back Armstrong and he was accepted back into the pack and we continued on with our lives as a happy family._

_I was stalking my prey, as I ussually did in a dream. I edged ever so closely to the caribou and as I crouched down in a jumping position I got ready to pounce. When I was about to leap at the caribou I was pounced in mid-air by a grey furred object, causing the caribou to become startled and run away. "Hey baby" I opened my eye's and saw my beautiful soul mate above me and smiling "Hun you scared away the food" I whined not sounding sad at all "Oh sorry about that" my mate said licking my cheek "Applogy accepted" I replied drawing my perfect mate in for a kiss. We continued to kiss like that for some time before the need for air separated us, yet we continued to look into the other's eye's, oh how I loved my mate's eye's the perfect yellow gems "I love you Leon" my mate said kissing me for a second "I love you to Hutch" 'Wait WHAT!'_

Leon's POV

I woke up to find sunlight directly in my eye's and something heavy on top of me. I turned my head and when my vision cleared I found that Hutch was at my side and his paw was around my waist! I looked around and found that Candu and Armstrong were doing the same thing but they in were in the same place as last night,Candu on top of Armstrong with Armstrong head under his and an arm around his waist, and Hutch was with me. I turned back towards Hutch and he looked so beautiful! 'No your straight remember that!" I thought shaking my head, but as Hutch's chest rose and sunk and I felt the vibrations from his heart beat I sighed in defeat and scooted closer to him so that our pelts were pressed together and I was underneath his chin, I sighed a breath of relief, I nuzzled his chest loving being there 'Wait I'm not supposed to like snuggling with another guy!' I thought, but I just couldn't help it! I liked the feeling of his fur against mine, the warmth that the friction caused "Comfortable?" the sudden voice caused me to jump but immdiantly muscled arms went around me and I felt relaxed "Sorry did I scare you?" I looked up and saw Hutch staring at me "No I just woke up" I lied blushing a bit "Really? Cause I don't remember you being pressed up against my chest" Hutch chuckled seeing right threw my lie "Why are you cuddled with me?" I asked, trying to change the subject "You were keeping us up with your shivering so I went over and kept you warm" Hutch said growing a grin "You seem pretty warm right now" I pushed him away and got up stretching my leg's "You know you should stop flirting with me before Armstrong gets jealous" I suggested "What are you talking about? _You_ licked my shoulder, _You _hugged me, _You _ cuddled with me, and...oh yeah..._You _kissed me!" Hutch yelled making Candu wake up and Armstrong stir in his sleep "What's with all the yelling? Armstrong's trying to sleep" Candu whispered holding my younger brother close, when he exchanged glances between me and Hutch "Trouble in Paradise?" he joked "SHUT UP!" I yelled running out of the cave.

Candu's POV

Armstrong was all of a sudden woke up once his brother yelled at me "What's going on?" he asked yawning "Nothing I'll get him" Hutch said running after Leon "Candu what happened?" Armstrong asked sounding innocent "Oh your brother's having boyfriend problems" I said enjoying this whole thing "Hmm is that so?" Armstrong asked "Yeah? Why? What do you have in mind?" I asked "I think we should help them date" Armstrong suggested "What why?" I asked "Then we can be together without my brother or Hutch to bother us" Armstrong said nuzzling me "Okay you got me convinced, How are we going to do it?" I asked eagerly

Hutch's POV

I was tracking Leon throughout Jasper. But I eventually saw him running in front of me and I tackled him down on the ground "What are you doing Hutch? Let me go!" he yelled but I kept a firm grip "NO, not until you tell me what's the matter with you!" I ordered, Leon didn't look at me, instead he looked at his side and blushed "Everything" "What do you mean?" I asked "It's unnatural, I'll be kicked out like Leon" he answered "You mean you..." Leon nodded "I think I like guys now...more specifically...I think I like you, Hutch" Leon answered leaving me speechless for a moment "You like...me?" Leon nodded again "Yeah I do" Leon said gaining tears in his eye's "I have no idea why but I really like you Hutch!" Leon emmitted "I don't know what to say" I emmitted "Please just don't say anything, I'll just leave and we can forget about each other" Leon said getting up and starting to walk away "Wait I..." I was interrupted when Leon pulled me into an unexpected kiss "What are you..." I started but was stopped by an unnatural feeling in my stomach and my chest started to tighten, I felt my heart skip a beat and then speed up, I felt like I need Leon to continue with my life, I felt that he was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with! I felt in love.

**Remember to vote for who Armstrong should end up with, the contest won't last much longer and to review my story if you liked it. Also PM me to let me know if you want Leon to end up with Hutch. Which ALOT of people like.**

**Until Next Time.**


	20. I Want To Be With You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

**So far here are the vote's, I have a feeling it's going to be a close one. Just a bit more time before I close the competition and we see who Armstrong goes with, although ALOT of people think Hutch should end up with Leon after last chapter so I might have that happen and PM me if you think that should happen.**

**Candu:20**

**Hutch:17**

**Hutch/Leon and Armstrong/Candu: 18 Wow that grew fast!**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Armstrong's POV

"Where did they go?" I asked following Candu, who had his nose the ground and tracking my brother and Hutch "There scent is getting stronger...just up ahead" Candu confirmed "Uh I hope we find them soon" I whined, Candu smirked and then walked back to me "Missing Hutch?" he asked cocking an eyebrow with the same grin on his face "Sorta, but I'm more worried about how Leon and Hutch are going to get along from now on, you did say that they were yelling at each other" I explained nuzzling Candu's shoulder "I don't want to have Leon go back to my pack and say that I live with a bunch of weirdo's" I continued "So you think I'm weird?" "WHAT! Of course not! I love you and if you are, then your my weirdo" I said then kissing him on the cheek "Thanks babe." After walking continuously for about 5 minuets I was starting to think it would take a while to find those two knowing how stubborn Hutch is and how far Leon could run "You said that we should help them get together right?" Candu asked, breaking the silence "Yeah I think it would be kinda relaxing not having to worry about a triangle between the three of us" I answered with a smile "I don't think they'll need help with that" Candu said stopping all of a sudden "Why is that?" instead of answering Candu pointed to the side of us.

I looked where he was pointing and a few yards away I saw Leon on top of Hutch and they were kissing, again!

"I swear I think those two kiss more than you and me" I sighed, as we waited for them to finish up I couldn't help but feel a little...jealous! I was feeling jealous because Leon was kissing the guy I was once, and might still be, falling for, and he only met him a day ago! Candu all of a sudden whistled at the two which caused them to break up there little 'session' and look up at us "H-How long have you two been there?" Leon asked blushing and trying to hide himself in Hutch's fur 'Huh I don't think I'v ever seen him blush before' I thought to myself "Less than a minute, Why how long have you two been going at it?" Candu asked sounding a little to excited. "I don't really know to be honest" Hutch answered then turning to Leon "But I don't care" he said wrapping his arms around my brother and causing to get hit with some jealousy. "What are you doing?" Leon asked "Holding my boyfriend" Hutch answered with a smirk "BOYFRIEND?" the rest of us asked "Oh this just keeps getting better!" Candu chuckled "What are you talking about? I'm not dating you!" Leon yelled smacking Hutch's hands away "But I thought..." Hutch started his voice breaking up with tears "You thought nothing! Hutch I'm not going to date you anytime soon, so get over it!" Leon replied walking away "But we kissed..." Hutch cried.

I walked up to him and held him close in a hug "It's okay Hutch you'll get over him sooner or la..." "I DON'T WANT TO GET OVER HIM!" Hutch yelled pushing me down "What's your problem?" Candu growled helping me up, Hutch then got wide-eyed and saw what he just did "Oh my god... Armstrong I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..." "It's okay Hutch I understand" I reassured dusting myself off "I don't know what's gotten into me...it's just your brother...there's something...about him...that I just can't get over" Hutch said blushing a bit "I don't want him to be mad at me" Hutch added "Okay...go apologize" I said giving him permission to go after my brother, instantly Hutch's tail started to wag and he grew a smile "Thanks Armstrong I'll see you two later" he said running after my brother and leaving Candu and I alone.

"So..." Candu grinned nibbling my ear "...what do you want to do" he continued "Want to go log sledding?" I asked wagging my tail, Candu sighed and cocked an eyebrow "Armstrong I don't like when you log sled...not after last time" Candu said nuzzling my once injured leg "But I've been doing it for so long and I'm really good!" I said getting in a pouncing position and wagging my tail "Pleaaasssee" I pleaded, Candu rolled his eye's before licking my cheek "Fine I'll go because I love you" Candu said "Yaaaaaaaa" I yelled excitedly as I lead Candu to the hill where the Omega's log sled "Your such a pup sometimes you know" Candu stated, I smiled and put my head under his chin "I know but you love it" I laughed, making Candu chuckle "Yes I do, and everything else about you" he confirmed and drawing me into a kiss, I put my paws over his shoulders and he put his at my waist as we kissed passionately 'Yeah, this is what I want in a mate' I thought getting drawn into the kiss.

Leon's POV

'Uh why can't that stupid Hutch just leave me alone?' I thought marching threw the forest and swatting a rock out of my way "AHHHH I just want to bite something!" I yelled picking up an acorn and snapping it into pieces "I hate him...but I can't stop thinking about him" I said to myself then running my paw over my lips "I can still feel his lips against mine" I said mesmerized "Then I guess I'm a good kisser" I jumped when I felt arms wrap around me and hold me tight, I struggled and struggled, I turned to look at my captor and saw Hutch with a grin on his face, I instantly began to relax in his arms as I closed my eye's and let him hold me against him "Hutch..." I murred when I realized what I just said "HUTCH!" I yelled trying to kick him away but he kept a firm grip "Come on don't tell me you don't like the way I hold you?" Hutch asked chuckling "NO now let me go!" I ordered "Fine,fine" he gave up and let me go "Thank you" I said distancing myself from him "Hutch what are doing here?" I asked "Just wanted to see where you were going and make sure you were safe" Hutch chuckled walking up to me as I distanced myself from him "Well I'm just going for a walk so you can leave now" I suggested when I was pinned against a tree "Don't think I will, in fact..." Hutch then put our pelts together and making me blush "...I don't think I ever want to again" he said putting his arms around me and looking into my eye's, uh those eye's I find myself mesmerized every time I look into them.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked looking the other direction and avoiding his gaze "I mean I want to be with you" Hutch said nipping at my neck "Please stop" I pleaded enjoying the nipping and struggling to move "Do you not like it?" Hutch asked with worry in his voice, I looked at him and he looked at me straight with these eye's filled with worry and love, I unconsciously put both paws around his neck "Why can't I resist you?" I asked more to myself than to Hutch "Because were meant to be together" Hutch answered wrapping his paws around my waist "I doubt that..." I trailed off "Then don't why not just give us a chance? Just see how our relationship goes and where it takes us?" Hutch asked holding me closer and staring into my eye's, would it be so bad to be with Hutch? Everyone in this pack seems to be okay with Armstrong and Candu so would it hurt to at least try and be with Hutch if only for a little bit, I tightened my hold around Hutch's neck and leaned in and kissed him "Hutch I would be happy to be with you" I answered, Hutch instantly kissed me so with so much passion that I felt out of this world, like I wasn't there anymore but in harmony, after about five minutes he pulled away and looked at me "You just made me the happiest wolf in the world" Hutch cried "Same here...baby" I confirmed pulling him into another kiss.

**I would like to apologize to all of my reader's for me taking so long to update, I was having internet problems, and remember PM me to let me know if you want Leon to end up with Hutch. Which ALOT of people like.**

**Until Next Time**


	21. Deal?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

**So far here are the vote's, I have a feeling it's going to be a close one. Just a bit more time before I close the competition and we see who Armstrong goes with, although ALOT of people think Hutch should end up with Leon after last chapter so I might have that happen and PM me if you think that should happen. **

**Candu:20**

**Hutch:17**

**Hutch/Leon and Armstrong/Candu: 18 Wow that grew fast!**

**Author's NOTE: If you skipped to this chapter just be aware that the one before this one is new as well sense I decided to write two in one day**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Candu's POV

"I'm _never _doing that again" I said limping towards Kate and Humphrey's den with the help of Armstrong and Humphrey "Well it's your fault for flipping the log over" Armstrong teased "I didn't know that it would go _that_ fast" I complained "Of course it goes fast, otherwise it wouldn't be fun!" Humphrey said "Whatever, Armstrong I don't want you doing that again" I ordered "What why not? Just because you got hurt doesn't mean I will! I'm not as fragile as you" Armstrong whined, chuckling at the last part "Wait, I'm sorry, did you just say that you won't get hurt?" "Yeah I did!" "Weren't you the one who was crying about his broken paw two months ago?" "Okay you got me there...But I'm still going to log sled" Armstrong said standing tall "We'll see about that" I retorted reaching up and nipping his ear and causing him to stand down in embarresment.

Once we arrived at Humphrey and Kate's den we were met by a waiting Kate "Candu what did you do this time?" she asked rolling her eye's "Princess here hurt himself log sledding" Humphrey teased as he and Armstrong laid me down, Humphrey went over and kissed Kate on the cheek while Armstrong laid next to me "What are we supposed to do now, were one hunting member short?" Kate asked looking at me with disapointed eye's "I'll do it." We looked past Kate and saw Garth walking up with Lilly at his side "Garth you and Lilly just got back from that trip and..." "No worries I need a good warm up anyways" Garth said then noticing me "What happened to you?" before I could answer Armstrong answered for me "Princess got hurt log sledding" he chuckled, he was loving this to much. "Huh didn't think you would log sled Candu" Lilly said cocking her head "Armstrong convinced me" I said staring at him and recieving a grin from him.

Just then Hutch ran up to the entrance of the den with Leon closely behind him "Kate I'm not late am I?" he asked "Nope we just needed to replace Candu" Kate confirmed, Hutch looked past her to me and shook his head "I'm not even going to bother I'm in to good of a mood" Hutch said with a smile "Why what happened" Armstrong asked, Hutch and Leon exchanged looks and then looked back at everyone when Humphrey got what happened "YOU TWO ARE DATING!" he blurted out "Shhh I don't want to have the whole pack know" Leon silenced putting a paw over Humphrey's mouth "So you are?" Lilly asked "...yeah" Leon confirmed, blushing, instantly I felt Armstrong tense up next to me so put an arm around his waist, which seemed to help "I knew it, ever sense we saw you guys first kissing" Garth brought up, Leon tried to hide his face in Hutch's chest but he just put his arm around him in a comforting way "Yup were together now although Leon is still a little shy about it" Hutch teased licking his forehead "Well sorry to spoil the moment but we have to get everyone food" Kate said as she and Garth walked out "Leon, babe, can you stay here? I'll bring you,Candu, and your brother back some food once I'm done" Hutch asked looking down at him "Okay..." Leon said looking up at Hutch, the two kissed before Hutch walked away.

Leon walked into the den and took a seat in the corner and avoided our gaze "Soooooooooo Leon how did you two get together?" Lilly asked breaking the silence "Yes brother please do tell" Armstrong asked sounding a little to interested "We kinda kissed a bit...and hugged...and talked and long story short he asked me and I said yes" Leon said sounding embarresed "It's okay Leon there's no need to be embarresed we excepted Candu and Armstrong so we except you and Hutch" Humphrey comforted, Leon then looked at us and smiled "Thanks guy's, it's just so...wierd, I've dated girls before, but never a male like Hutch and it seems so much more meaningful with him, yet I still feel worried" Leon explained shuffling his paws over the other "Why are you worried Armstrong and I are happy together?" I asked putting my head on his "That's just it, Armstrong I'm sorry it's just...I don't want to be kicked out like you" Leon said looking at his brother "Well that's the difference between you and me Leon, I like that I was kicked out and now I have a better home filled with friends that won't judge me for who I am and of course someone who loves me" Armstrong explained nuzziling my chin "I've accepted what I am and so should you" Leon got teary eyed as he listened to his brother's word's "Your right Armstrong...I should just accept that I'm gay and continue on with my life, Thank you brother" Leon said walking up and hugging his brother "Your welcome Leon" Armstrong said returning the hug "See that's how brother's should act" I cheered watching the two "The first thing I'm going to do is work on being with Hutch" Leon swore "Good and I'll work on being with Candu, deal?" Armstrong asked offering a paw to his older brother, Leon looked at it for a moment and smiled "Deal" I smile to myself seeing these two shake hands 'Huh guess these two can get along after all'

**I would like to apologize to all of my reader's for me taking so long to update, I was having internet problems. Soooooo I decided to write two chapters in one day and remember PM me to let me know if you want Leon to end up with Hutch. Which ALOT of people like.**

**Until Next Time**


	22. Alpha's Blessing's

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

**So far here are the vote's, I have a feeling it's going to be a close one. Just a bit more time before I close the competition and we see who Armstrong goes with, although ALOT of people think Hutch should end up with Leon after last chapter so I might have that happen and PM me if you think that should happen. **

**I've also put spaces where they should be in the story so please tell me if it's easier to read.**

**Candu:20**

**Hutch:17**

**Hutch/Leon and Armstrong/Candu: 22 Wow that grew fast!**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Hutch's POV

After a successful hunting trip Kate,Garth and I along with the rest of the hunting party were bringing back a huge caribou when, of course, Claw and Scar had to start something.

"Hey did you guys hear about Candu and Armstrong?" Claw asked grinning as she drug the caribou back by one of it's feet

"What about them?" Garth asked, his voice muffled by one of the legs that he was dragging

"Apparently those two are dating" Scar finished for her, he was dragging the caribou by the throught

"And your point is...?" I asked cocking an eyebrow

"Uh hello it's wrong!" Claw stated

"How so?" Kate asked as she worked on getting the caribou up a hill with our help "There both guys! A relationship is supposed to be between a guy and a girl, not two guys" Claw argued, with a bit of anger in her tone.

"It doesn't matter if they are both male, they love each other and that's all that matter's" Kate retorted casting a glance at me and I smiled back.

Scar grunted and rolled his eye's "Hmph...whatever, I bet that brother of Armstrong's is probably gay to, the stupid little fa..." I immdiently dropped the leg that I was carrying at the mention of Leon and tackled Scar to the ground, growling and snarling at his face

"I DARE YOU TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE, JUST FINISH IT AND WATCH WHAT HAPPENS" I growled. Kate and Garth dropped there legs of the caribou and tried to pull me off of Scar

"What did I hit a nerve?" Scar chuckled, not minding that I was snarling above him.

Garth and Kate eventually were able to pry me off of Scar and, despite me trying to tear him limb from limb, held me down. Scar simply got up and shook himself off of the dirt.

"Guess I did" he chuckled, smiling at me

"I SWEAR if you talk about him like that again I'll..."

"You'll what? Kill me? Huh didn't think you were gay to" Scar said, laughing to himself

"Just goes to show you to not trust a book by it's cover" Claw joked, laughing with Scar

"THAT'S ENOUGH"

We all turned to see Winston just up ahead of our group and staring down at us with an irritated look in his eye's

"Winston...sir...we were just telling Hutch how it's wrong to..."

"SAVE IT! I heard what you said...All of you stop fighting and get the caribou back to the pack" Winston ordered

I got up from under Kate and Garth and grabbed a leg of the caribou and started to pull along with everyone, the whole time remaining silent. As we passed Winston he gave me a glance and spoke up

"Not you Hutch...I want to talk to you"

I reluctantly let go of the leg I was holding and walked over to Winston with my head down and tail between my watched as the others got out of his sight of vision before turning back to me

"Now...what's was this about?"

I gulped before looking up at him, he had a stern look on his face and his eye's were squinted, he looked rather angry about something

"SirI'msorryIshouldhavetoldI..."

Winston raised a paw telling me to basically shush before he laughed

"Hutch just take it easy and go slow...now what happened?" Winston asked, this time with a smile on his face

I looked down at my paws nervously before answering "I was just angry that's all, Claw and Scar they...made fun of someone...someone I care a lot for"

"Leon?"

I looked up at the older Alpha with a puzzled look 'How did he know?' I thought to myself

"Lilly went by my den a while ago and told me" Winston answered as if he read my thoughts

I remained silent and just looked at my superior, Was he going to accept me or send me away?

"Well, do you care about him?" Winston asked cocking an eyebrow

I gulped and shuffled my paws over the other before answering truthfully

"Winston sir...I love Leon more than anything in this world, and I would gladly die for him to protect him...so please, what ever punisshment that you were going to give him, I will take it" I said tearing up

"What punishment?"

I stared at Winston with a dumbfounded look on my face while he kept his smile

"You aren't going to punish us for being...you know...gay?" I asked

"No of course not! Hutch your like a son to me and I've known you sense you were a pup, if you chose to find love in the same gender than that's your decision and I'll support you 100%" Winston answered gaining a grin

I instantly gained a smile when he said that, Winston, the Alpha of the Pack didn't mind I was in love with Leon! I lundged at him and drew my Alpha into a hug

"Thank you sir! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I said

Winston chuckled before hugging me back

"Your welcome Hutch and don't worry I'll talk to Claw and Scar about leaving you,Leon,Candu and Armstrong alone"

I withdrew the hug and then looked at him

"You know about Armstrong and Candu to huh?"

Winston chuckled and rolled his eye's "Yeah Lilly told me a lot about the four of you"

'I'll need to talk to her once I find her' I thought

"Well now that we talked, you might want to get that meat for Candu,Leon and Armstrong" Winston said as he started to walk off

'Geez, What didn't she tell him?' I thought to myself

Winston stopped walking and turned back to me "Oh and tell them they have my blessing's to continue there relationships" he said before walking off.

Leon's POV

"I'm hungry" Armstrong whined, his stomach growling a second later

"Babe you'll just have to wait a little longer okay" Candu stated

"Yeah if anyone can bring us food it'll be my Hutch" I said proudly with a smile

"Your Hutch? You two barely knew each other a day ago and now your calling him yours?" Armstrong asked, almost chuckling to himself

"Yeah, and we have kissed more times then you two, so I would say that were closer wouldn't you?" I asked retorically

"You wish! Candu and I have know each other _way_ longer than you two have, and we howled together, have you?"

"Come on, I thought you two were going to get along?" Candu asked, but we ignored him and continued to argue about who was closer as a couple

"No but he helped me with my fears and kept me warm during my sleep when I was shivering, did you?"

"Ha I wouldn't know Candu sleeps by me every night and Hutch used to before..." I interrupted Armstrong when I saw a chance to piss him off, oh how I loved doing that.

"Before he found me, you know what they say, ditch the Zero and get with the Hero" I said grinning

Armstrong got wide-eyed as he knew what I said was true, but Candu, seeing the predicament Armstrong was in, nuzzled my little brother

"Well I don't need Hutch, I have Candu, he's my true love" Armstrong said drawing Candu in for a kiss

I was about to growl when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck, gently, and a lick was planted on my forehead

"Miss me baby?" the voice sounding muffled

I looked up and saw Hutch standing above me with meat in his mouth and smiling

"Yeah I did!" I said taking the meat out of his mouth and kissing him, after about a minute we broke apart and Hutch stared at me

"What brought that up?" he asked

"There seeing who's the better couple" Candu answered as he and Armstrong took there pieces of meat with a 'thank you'

"I'm going to keep out of this one" Hutch said as he and Candu sat in the corner of the cave, while Armstrong and I continued to argue

Candu's POV

I ate and watched the words fly back and forth between the two males, sighing to myself, I knew how Armstrong was when he got into an argument

I looked to Hutch and sighed "This is probably going to take a while"

Hutch rolled his eye's and nodded with me and then we turned our attentions to the two wolves fighting, the whole time I was staring at Armstrong and wondered how I was so lucky to have him.

**Remember to vote for who Armstrong should end up with, the contest won't last much longer and to review my story if you liked it. Also PM me to let me know if you want Leon to end up with Hutch. Which ALOT of people like.**

**Until Next Time.**


	23. Future Mates,Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

**AND THE WINNER IS!:**

**Hutch/Leon and Armstrong/Candu: 24 **

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Candu's POV

It has been a few day's sense the whole fight of who was a better couple between myself and Armstrong, and Leon and Hutch. Leon had moved in with Hutch and we barely see the two anymore but when we do they are always together, either laughing, kissing, cuddling, or hunting with each other, and by we I mean Armstrong and myself. I moved out of my own den and into Armstrong's den and now that Hutch or Leon wasn't bothering us we had all the time to spend with the other, although I still have to hunt with the other's, but other than that I was spending all my time with Armstrong.

I was loving every minute of it.

I awoke inside of Armstrong's den, with the said wolf curled up beside me, sleeping away, I watched the black furred wolf in which I fell in love with sleep soundly and peacefully, he was smiling in his sleep and was seeming to have a good dream, as I watched him sleep I couldn't help but smile to myself so I leaned down and licked his forehead and in the process accidentally waking him up.

His eye lids opened up, revealing his beautiful blue eye's which shot up at me and he instantly gained a smile

"Morning honey" Armstrong said, after words yawning

"Morning babe" I said back giving him a slight lick on his cheek

"How long have you been awake?" Armstrong asked rubbing his eye's

"Not long I was just watching you sleep" I answered with a grin

Armstrong took a quick glance at me before rolling his eye's before getting up to stretch

"So you watch me sleep?" Armstrong asked stretching

"Eh not all the time but I do when I can, your just look so serene when you sleep, it's cute" I said getting up and nuzzling him "What were you dreaming about?"

Armstrong smiled as I nuzzled him and blushed when I asked what his dream was

"I was just dreaming about you and me, together, as mate's" Armstrong answered

"And...?"

Armstrong's smile turned into a grin as he walked up and kissed me.

"It was very interesting..." Armstrong said wrapping his arms around me

"How so?"

"Because I want what I saw to happen" Armstrong answered

"Really...!" I asked with wide eye's

"Yeah and I've been thinking for a while now..."

"Yes?"

"Candu...I want to be your mate" Armstrong said

Once I heard that my breathing hitched, I got even more wide eyed, and I almost fainted as I let the words process in my mind

"Are you serious?" I asked trying to make sure

"Yeah...I understand if you want to decline I thought I took it a little to fas..."

I interrupted Armstrong by drawing him into a passionate kiss and putting my arms around his waist while he tightened his hold around my shoulders, after a few minutes we both pulled apart for air.

"The answer is yes"

"REALLY!" Armstrong asked as he tackled me to the ground with him on top

"Yes...Armstrong I was so untrusting of people until you came around and changed my life in a matter of a few days, you changed me from a grumpy short wolf into what I am now...a, still short, but trusting wolf, who is desperately in love with you" I explained, con

Armstrong started to tear up at my words and smile as he leaned down slowly put our lips together

"I'm so happy I met you Candu" Armstrong said as we pulled apart

"And I'm happy I met you Armstrong" I retorted smiling up at him

"So were going are we going to get married?" Armstrong asked his tail wagging slightly

"Yeah I would like that" I answered almost immediately getting a reaction out of Armstrong

Armstrong howled out of pure happiness, his tail wagging out of control, and the biggest smile on his face

"I see that your happy" I chuckled as my soon to be mate made a fool of himself

"I can't help it! This is the happiest I've been in my life! Other than the day I met you" Armstrong said trying to calm down

"We still need to get permission from Winston" I suggested

"But still! Winston will of course say yes, he doesn't mind us being together" Armstrong said getting a little to ahead with himself

"But we can't get married without his permission, so let's go ask him" I suggested getting up from under Armstrong

"Can I meat you there baby? I want to tell Leon" Armstrong asked using his puppy eye's

"Fine, but I'm not asking him alone, were going to be mates and we have to learn how to work together" I insisted gaining a smile from Armstrong

"Okay honey but I just want to tell some friends" Armstrong said

"I don't see why you can't wait but okay" I confirmed gaining a kiss from Armstrong

"I'll meet you at Winston's den in a bit" Armstrong said running off to tell his friends and probably brother

'He asks like such a pup, eh what can I say I love him' I thought chuckling to myself as I headed towards Winston's den

Armstrong's POV

'I can't believe it! I'm finally going to get the mate I wanted!' I thought to myself as I ran towards Hutch's and Leon's den.

Once I arrived I found Leon still asleep but Hutch was no where to be seen.

"LEON!" I yelled waking up an irritated Leon

"WHAT?" Leon yelled back looking around

"Candu and I are getting married!" I almost yelled

Leon's face went from irritated to utter surprise as he got up and hugged me

"Armstrong I'm so happy for you!" my big brother said congratulating me

"Yeah I asked him this morning and he said yes!" I explained, giving him the short version

"Do you know where Hutch is? I wanted to tell him" I asked looking around in the cave for the taller wolf

"Actually I don't! He was here last night but I guess he had Alpha duties" Leon guessed giving me a smile

"Well I'm going to go try and find him, I'll let you get your rest" I said

As I headed out Leon shouted my name and I turned to face my brother

"I'm happy you found the one"

"Me to Leon, and I hope you find yours" I said giving him a smile

"I think I already did" Leon said returning a grin

As I exited the den I noticed I was feeling kinda parched from all that running and excitement

"Guess I should get a drink from the stream, it's not far" I said to myself

A few minutes later I trotted down to the stream that wasn't far from Hutch's den, guess that's why he chose it, as I leaned down to drink I heard the snap of a twig and lifted my head up to look around, no one was there. Thinking it was probably some kinda squirrel, I resumed to quenching my thirst and started to drink from the stream when I heard a cocking sound! I looked around again and this time saw the steel tube of a human's rifle! I noticed it just in time to turn away and barely miss getting shot from the bullet and I ran hearing the cheering of the humans and I knew one thing, they were chasing me.

Candu's POV

As I walked towards Winston's den I started thinking about what my life would be like if I did marry Armstrong. Would it change how people see me? How they act around me? 'It didn't matter as long as I have him' I thought to myself with a smile, but as I was day dreaming I was tackled to the ground by another wolf and when I looked I saw it to be Hutch!

"Hey Hutch what's the big idea?" I asked

"CANDU! YOU HAVE TO HEAD HOME NOW!" Hutch ordered

"What why? I was just going to Winston's to..."

"Candu, poacher's have been spotted in Jasper" Hutch said interrupting me

I got wide eyed with worry, not for myself but for who I already knew was walking around Jasper...

"Hutch, Armstrong's walking around right now!" I yelled worried for my future mate

Hutch looked desperately around and then back at me

"I'll help you find him, did he say where he went?" Hutch asked almost as worried as me

"He said he was going to yours and Leon's den" I told him

Hutch nodded and lead the way back to his den the whole time I was praying for my future mate and hoping that he would be okay.

Once we reached the den Hutch and I entered to find an awakening Leon who was in the middle of stretching when he noticed us

"Oh hey guy's, Candu I heard about you and Armstrong, congratu..." Leon started but I interrupted him

"No time Leon where's Armstrong?" I asked, out of breath

"He was muttering to himself about going to the stream and getting a drink, why is something wrong?" Leon asked cocking his head

Without answering I left Leon and Hutch in the den and darted straight towards the stream 'Please Armstrong, please be okay" I prayed. When I arrived I smelled Armstrong's scent and not only his, a human's. I desperately looked around and followed his scent as fast as I could to try and find him. After following his scent for about ten minutes I was lead to the stop of the scent and an open clearing

"ARMSTRONG" I called out, but failing to gain a response.

"ARMSTRONG" I called out again

"CANDU?"

I turned completely around and saw Armstrong standing there at the opposite side of the clearing with tear's rolling down his face.

"ARMSTRONG!"

I ran as fast as I could towards Armstrong and him to me, both of us looking at the other with desperation, just wanting to get out of here together safe and unharmed. When we were mere feet away I heard the cock of a gun and as we were about to hold each other in the other's arms I heard the gun shot.

I wrapped my arms around Armstrong and held him close as he did to me, tears strolling down both of our faces and on to the other's pelt, dampening the fur that was met by the water, but that didn't matter right now, all I knew was that Armstrong was safe and I was relieved

"Candu..." Armstrong spoke up

I unwrapped my arms around him to look at him in the eye's but what I saw terrified me more than anything I've seen. As I released my hold on Armstrong and drew back my arms I found that my grayish fur on my paws were no longer colored grey, they were colored in a sickish crimson red. I looked down at my paws in terror while trying to register what just happened when Armstrong spoke up again.

"Candu..."

I turned my attention from my paws to Armstrong and found something even worse. In the middle of Armstrong's chest there was a hole covered in crimson red and leaking it down from his chest to the floor below and causing the sickish red to pool up into a puddle. Armstrong put a shaking paw over the wound and then retracted to paw to find it covered in blood, his blood, Armstrong looked from his paw up to me with blank eye's.

"Candu I-I..."

Armstrong didn't finish his sentence before he fell forward and I caught him in my arms and I found a hole on his back also covered in crimson red, that's when I knew what happened, Armstrong, my love,my soon to be mate, and my reason for life was shot.

"Help..."

I managed out, my voice barely audible for myself to hear, I shook my head and looked around to see if anyone else was around before I called out again

"HELP"

**Until Next Tim**


	24. No Matter What Happens

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Candu's POV

"HELP"

"CANDU! WHAT HAPPENED?"

I turned around and saw Leon running up to me along with Hutch not far behind, both with concerned face's

"I-It's Ar-Armstrong he's been shot by a human" I cried, letting tears flow down my face

I looked down at my love while Leon ran up and looked at him.

"Armstrong?" Leon asked as he to started to cry and nudge his younger brother

Armstrong raised his head from my chest and looked at his older brother with colorless eye's

"Leon...I'm...sorry" Armstrong gasped out

"No...please don't talk Armstrong, don't say you sorry" Leon pleaded just as Hutch arrived.

Hutch looked down at Armstrong with wide eye's and then he looked around for anyone

"We have to leave, were not safe here" Hutch insisted

"But what about Armstrong? I'm not leaving him!" I yelled as Leon nuzzled Armstrong

Hutch looked around once more and then took Armstrong from my arms and hoisted him onto his back as gently as he could

"We'll take him to Winston's as fast as we can and see what we can do" Hutch answered

I nodded and as did Leon and we took off towards Winston and Eve's den, the whole time I did not stop letting tears run from my eye's and fall to the ground as we ran, and the whole time not taking my eye's off of him.

Once we reached the den Winston was outside when he saw us with a bloody Armstrong on Hutch's back

"What happened?" he asked with wide eye's

"Armstrong's been shot by a human" Hutch answered, turning to show Armstrong with his eye's half open,colorless , and with a bullet wound which was seeping blood

"Bring him inside" Winston ordered

Hutch followed his order and brought Armstrong in. Hutch laid him gently on the floor, I instantly went to his side and nudged his shoulder to see if he was okay. Armstrong lifted his head, shaking, and managed a crooked smile

"C-Candu? I-I-I'm cold" he managed

I gulped and nuzzled my body against his, desperately trying to warm him up when Eve ran up

"What happened?" she gasped looking at Winston

"He was shot" Winston answered staring at Armstrong

"Can you help him?" Leon asked

Eve turned her attention to the wolf next to me and went up to the wound on his back, she sniffed it before licking the blood and causing Armstrong to wince in pain.

"I don't think I can" she answered shaking her head

"Well is there anything we can do?" Hutch asked

Eve exchanged looks with all of us before shaking her head again

"I'm afraid there is not a thing we can do" Eve answered

I looked down at my love and found him coughing as he started to have difficultly breathing, if this continues Armstrong's going to...NO! I'm not going to even think about that! Letting Armstrong die was not an option, if he did I don't know what I would do, I couldn't live without Armstrong. If he dies I might as well too, I wonder every day sense I fell in love with him how I lived with out him and now there was a chance that I might have to go on with out him...

"THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING! I'M NOT GOING TO JUST SIT HERE AND WATCH ARMSTRONG DIE!" I yelled looking at the rest of the wolves in the room for suggestions

"I might have a suggestion?" someone spoke up from outside the cave

We all turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Humphrey with his Omega buddies at the mouth of the cave.

"Please tell us, if it has the slightest chance that Armstrong will live I'll take it" I pleaded holding on to the shaking wolf next to me.

"The ranger station, the ranger station is bound to have some kind of medical equipment, maybe they can help Armstrong?" the wolf Armstrong calls Shakey suggested.

"Human's did this to him! Why would they help him now?" Leon cried

"Poacher's did it, not Ranger's, they'll help him" Hutch confirmed

"Then that's where I'm going! I'll need someone to show me where it is." I said getting Armstrong on my back.

"I'll show you" Humphrey volunteered

"Then let's go" I said, as Humphrey and I went out of the mouth of the cave we were joined by Leon and Hutch

"Where do you think your going?" I asked them as we followed Humphrey

"I'm not going to let my brother die! I'm coming with you" Leon answered

"And I've known Armstrong for awhile now and I used to love him, he's important to me even if I don't love him anymore and I'm not going to just let him die" Hutch answered

I nodded to them to show that I approved before turning my attention to my love who was on my back, he was still looking at me and when he noticed me look at him he grew a smile

"Hold on Armstrong were going to get you help" I reassured

Armstrong gave a slow nod and then set his head on by shoulder.

Once we arrived Humphrey pointed towards the rangers station which was actually pretty big! It was made of wood, but had many windows and plenty of doors but the exterior did not matter to me now! I had the love of my life dying on my back. I walked up to the front door and set Armstrong down.

"Your going to be okay baby, these humans will take care of you" I reassured crying the whole time

"Candu, tell my dad I'm sorry and tell..." Armstrong started but I interrupted him

"Please Armstrong don't say that, your going to make it" I said nuzzling him

"Candu I already know I'm not, just promise me you'll find love again, will you promise me?" Armstrong asked looking up at me colorless eye's

"No Armstrong! I'm not going to promise that, I'll always love you" I cried into his shoulder

"Always?" Armstrong asked nuzzling me while shaking

"Listen Armstrong...No matter what happens...I'll always love you" I said looking at him in the eye's

Armstrong smiled and tears started to stream down his face.

"I'll always love you to Candu" Armstrong cried

I leaned down and brought our lips together, his lips were so cold, it felt like I was kissing ice which made me cry harder, I knew he was slipping away. Armstrong all of a sudden stopped the kiss as his head fell to the ground with his eye's slowly closing.

"Armstrong? ARMSTRONG? Don't close your eye's! please don't" I pleaded

Armstrong blinked up at me and smiled before he closed his eye's again. I nudged him with no response, again,and again I repeated but did not gain a response. I looked up at the rangers door and started to scratch and bark at it. A minute later I heard foot step's inside/

"Candu? come on we have to go" Humphrey whispered behind me

I kept scratching and barking at the door until Hutch and Leon came up and pulled me into the nearby brush, just in time to see a ranger come out and notice Armstrong laying on the floor. He called out to someone inside the house and, with help, picked up Armstrong's body and carried him inside.

"Candu? That's all we can do, we just have to hope for the best" Hutch said putting a reassuring paw on my shoulder.

I nodded and turned around to follow the other three wolves back to the pack, but not before I took another glance back at the place that held the love of my life. I sat down, put out my chest and howled out towards the ranger station, hoping, hoping Armstrong would hear it and know I would wait for him, no matter how long, I would wait.

I continued to howl like that for the next few minutes before leaning my head back down and turning back to follow the other three.

"No matter what happens..." I promised.

**Until Next Time**


	25. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Three months later

Leon's POV

It's been three months, three months sense we dropped my younger brother off at that human station, and things couldn't be worse.

All of the Omega's that Armstrong hung out with were no longer the fun loving wolves that loved to play and joke around. No, instead it seemed that all they did was mourn, mourn for there loss of my little brother. Not even Humphrey, who seemed the happiest of them all, was smiling in these three months.

The two Alpha's that Armstrong made friends with, Garth and Kate I think they were called, were even remaining quiet, they still did there work, hunting and providing food for this pack, but other than that all they did was go back to there dens with there mates.

It was safe to say that Armstrong gained many close friends in this pack in the short while that he was here, and now without him it was if they were pain.

I would have been just like them if it wasn't for Hutch, he was what kept me sane in these time's, although I was still depressed Hutch helped me with that by cheering me up from time to time, but usually I wondered if Armstrong made it or not. There was no way in telling that. I found myself also being a lot more quiet as my thoughts always wondered to wether or not my little brother was okay. I was desperate to know and sometimes I thought about going to that human station and see if I can find him, but Hutch says it's suicide and I know he's right, I was just trying to cope with Armstrong's accident and compared to Candu I was doing amazing.

Candu was doing the worse out of all of us, I wasn't even sure he was Candu anymore. He wasn't the smiling, happy and cleaver Alpha that got Hutch and I together. No, he was the complete and utter opposite. His coat was no longer it's normal grey and white color, it lost all of it's luster and was now a dull color. Before about three weeks ago his fur was still stained with Armstrong's blood, eventually Hutch and I convinced him to wash the blood away because he was scaring all the pups, and with out saying a word he did. I haven't heard him speak in those three months that Armstrong has been gone, the last words I heard him say was the promise that he said to himself and sense then not a word has exited his mouth, except for when he wakes up screaming at night. Hutch and I, along with the rest of Candu's friends, stay with him at night and every night he was up screaming and crying. But worst of all are his eye's, his eye's have lost all of the shine that they used to have, when you look at him to talk the first thing you notice are his eye's, the eye's of someone who has lost all meaning of life for when you look in them you see nothing but the dull voids, as if your looking at no one while you try to talk to him.

He was a broken soul without Armstrong.

Hutch's POV

"Hutch do you think Armstrong's okay?" Leon asked

We were at the mouth of our cave and watching the sunset, huddled up together with my head on top of his and my paw around his waist.

"I really hope so Leon, I really hope so, for everyone's sake, especially..."

"Candu's?" Leon asked cutting me off

"Yeah him, he just isn't himself with out Armstrong...and neither are you" I stated

"I know, but he's my baby brother, were as close as brother's can be even if we got into fights once and a while, but I still love and care for him..." Leon answered as he started to sniffle below me

"...And I just want him to be okay" Leon continued as he burst out into tears

I pulled Leon closer and put him into a reassuring hug, trying to comfort him and myself a bit, although I'm not in love with Armstrong anymore I still care for him and when he was shot, I was deeply worried about him and still am, but I have Leon's well being to worry about and he comes before myself.

"It's okay baby, I'm sure Armstrong is just fine, he's not some pup you know, he can take care of himself when he needs to" I said rubbing his back

"I k-know, but I'm s-still worried about him a-and Candu" Leon cried

"Then the best thing we can do right now is be strong for your brother and try to help out Candu with his problems, okay?" I asked looking down at Leon

It took Leon a few minutes of crying and comforting before he sniffled on last time, turned to me and nodded

"Good, now let's go babe, it's our turn to watch Candu tonight" I said getting up before helping him up

"Thanks Hutch, what would I do without you?" Leon asked rhetorically, nuzzling my chest

I grew a slight smile before leading the way to Armstrong and Candu's den. The whole time we walked I kept looking back at Leon, and every time he was staring at his feet as we walked, he must of had something on his mind.

"Something the matter?" I asked

Leon looked up at me suddenly, and shook his head

"No, I was just thinking"

"About?"

"Candu"

"Why about him?"

"I'm hoping he gets better, he was the one who got us together"

I smiled at Leon and turned around to him and brought him into a short kiss

"And that's why I'm so thankful to him" I said

Leon got on a slight smile before we started to walk again

Once we arrived at the mouth of the cave I immediately got chills down my spine, every time we come here it's as if you can feel Candu's depression in the air and it causes you just to become sad.

"Candu, can we come in?" Leon asked, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer

We exchanged looks before heading in and seeing Candu in the back of the cave staring at the little hole of water in the back of the cave, most likely staring at his reflection.

"Candu, are you okay?" Leon asked

Candu turned his head a little so we could just see the corner's of his eye's, before turning back around a second later, as I got a glimpse I felt sad all of a sudden, just seeing him like this was depressing.

"Candu would you like to sleep next to us tonight?" Leon asked as he and I laid down next to each other leaving an open space in the middle for Candu.

Without answering Candu got up and walked to the open space, he laid down and sniffled before closing his eye's and going asleep.

Leon looked across Candu's sleeping body to me and mouthed 'Goodnight' I did the same before also going to sleep.

Leon's POV

I awoke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Candu screaming, I looked over at him and saw him clenching his chest right above his heart and crying and screaming, although all of us knew what it meant when he did this I was still amazed by what was happening before my own eye's, Candu's heart was hurting without Armstrong.

I walked over to him and drew him into a comforting hug whispering to him

"Shh,shh, it's going to be okay, it's all going to be okay"

Candu was mouthing something to himself while he cried in my chest, I felt so sorry for him, if I lost Hutch I was sure this was probably what I would be like, and I wish that will never happen, but Candu has lost someone he was about to be mated to and he doesn't even know if he's alive. I knew that there had to be something I could do to help, but there was only one thing that could help Candu, and that was Armstrong.

"Is he hurting again?" Hutch asked, yawning.

"Yeah, just go to sleep Hutch, I'll take care of him, you need the rest for hunting" I suggested

"Okay, just wake me if you need anything" Hutch said, after words closing his eye's again

I waited and waited until Hutch's breathing started to slow down and indicated that he was asleep before I turned back to the weeping Candu.

"Candu...are you going to be okay?" I asked, whispering

Candu nodded his head in my chest, still not saying a word

"Candu, if you promise not to tell Hutch what were going to do,if you want to while the Alphas are hunting tomorrow...we can stop by that station...and see if Armstrong is okay" I whispered

Candu quickly glanced up at me with wide eyes and quickly nodded his head

"Okay, then when Hutch and the other's go hunting we'll meet up here and we'll go see if we can find him, alright?" I asked

Candu nodded again before hugging me, tightly.

"Then get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow" I suggested

Candu nodded once more and laid down next to Hutch, I joined him and soon closed my eye's to go to sleep.


	26. Empty Void

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Candu's POV

Empty, that's what I felt like, just an empty carcass that isn't dead yet and just waiting for the time to come. Without Armstrong I just don't know what to do with myself, ever sense that wonderful day that I gained feelings for him he's been the thing that I hope to wake up and see next to me, the thing that brought joy to my world. But now that he's gone and possibly dead, I have no reason to live. The only things keeping me going are the memories that we shared and the hope that I'll see him again and hold him into my arms once more, possibly as mates.

But until then I won't speak, I want the next words I say to be directed at Armstrong and him alone. I look at myself in the water in the water hoping to see his reflection just pop up behind me and say some kind of cheesy sentence of his, that I found adorable, and we'll be together once again. Until then I dream about the same thing every night, Armstrong and I watching the Northern Lights, that I was planning to bring him to, as mate's, his head on my shoulder and mine on his. But the dream always ends up in the same way, I'm standing over Armstrong's body, the bullet wound still leaking blood, and his lifeless body not moving and not responding to my touch, then, as my tears fall, my heart stops just as Armstrong's does and I am in incredible pain. I wake up from that nightmare almost every night, clenching my hurting heart and screaming. I thought and thought about all of my conditions and finally came up with the problem.

I needed Armstrong to keep on living.

Thankfully Leon came up with an idea to help me, once Hutch and the other Alpha's leave to hunt Leon and I will go to the ranger's station and I might be able to see Armstrong,my life,my love,my...mate.

"Candu wake up!"

I quickly opened my eye's and saw Leon standing in front of me and doing that infamous grin of his

"Come on Hutch and the other Alpha's went out to hunt, we don't have much time so if were going to do this, you coming?" Leon asked, cocking an eyebrow

I nodded and stood up before leading the way out of the cave and to the ranger station. The first time we followed Humphrey to it I made sure to memorize the way to it, for future problems. But as we made our way to the station Leon spoke up.

"Were being followed" he whispered, then suddenly stopping in his tracks and as did I

"Who ever you are, we know your there so come out now" Leon growled

For a moment nothing moved, everything was silent, but as time passed we heard rustling in the nearby bushes, and out popped Humphrey and the other three Omega's.

"Uh what are you four doing here?" Leon whined, rolling his eye's

"We know were you guys are going, and we want in" Salty spoke up, getting nods from the other three

"No, go home, this is between me, Candu and Armstrong" Leon ordered

"I'm sorry but are you an Alpha of this pack?" Shakey asked

"No"

"Then we don't have to take order's from you" Shakey continued, grinning

"What? Candu tell them they can't come, they'll only slow us down" Leon said

Truth be told, I didn't care if they came or not, all that mattered was that I saw Armstrong again.

So, I shrugged my shoulders and turned the direction we were heading and continued on.

Leon's POV

What? What was Candu's answer? Uh if I don't hurry up and follow him, I lose him and I already know he'll continue with out me.

"Uh fine, but you guy's better not slow us down" I said

"Don't worry about us, we've been keeping up with you guys this whole time" Humphrey insisted

I rolled my eyes and followed Candu also being followed by the four Omega's behind me.

Once I arrived I saw Candu staring at the ranger station with both anticipation and sadness, he must have been remembering when we dropped Armstrong off, but at the same time wanting to see him.

"Back here again huh?" Humphrey asked, he must have been thinking the same thing

"Yeah..." I said letting my voice drop

"How are we doing this?" Mooch asked, looking at me

"We need to cause some kind of distraction..."

"We got that covered, we are Omega's after all" Humphrey said, apparently speaking up for the rest of the Omega's

"Okay, meanwhile Candu and I will go in and try to find Armstrong, and hopefully get him out" I said, I turned to Candu who was just staring at the building.

"Then it's settled, Omega's it's time for a distraction" Humphrey announced, gaining grins from all of the other Omega's, which I found kinda scary.

The Omega's went around the building and for a while nothing happened, but in a few minutes I heard the breaking of glass, followed by some kind of alarm from the inside of the station, soon the humans came out and went around the building to find out what the disturbance was.

"That's our que" I announced

Candu and I went threw the open doors and found ourselves looking at a human counter which lead down a huge hallway with many doors on either side of it.

"I'll take the left side, you take the right, and call out if you find anything" I ordered, Candu nodded

I went to the first door and found nothing inside except for a few maps and other papers, the second was a human bathroom, however the third I found a steel table in the middle of the room and a counter with many utensils and things that humans use for there surgery, but the scent on the table was what caught my me. It was Armstrong's and it was new!

"Candu over here I found something"

In a second Candu was by my side and already sniffing the table.

"It's Armstrong's scent isn't it" I asked

Candu nodded with his tail wagging and a slight smile on his face

"Keep looking, he's here somewhere" I said

We continued to look for my younger brother, but at the last door I only found a kennel with a few animals inside some porcupines,big predatory birds and such, none of them were Armstrong.

"Hey you"

I turned my head to a fox inside a cage who was staring at me with a grin, it appeared to be a female.

"How did you get out?" she asked

"I was never in" I answered

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow

"I'm looking for my younger brother have you seen him?"

"What does he look like?" she asked

"He has all black fur, shorter than me, and probably a scar in the middle of his chest" I answered.

The fox's smile disappeared and went to a questioning look

"Does this brother of yours have blue eye's?"

"YES!"

"Is his name Armstrong?"

"YES! You know him, where is he?" I asked

The fox's questioned look went away and her ears went at the back of her head

"He's dead..."

I swear my heart dropped when she said that, Armstrong...

"What...?"

"The humans brought him into the room and...he was put down because of the wound in his chest, it was to painful for him and they apparently put him out of his misery"

"No...when?"

"This morning, he was a really nice guy, always kind, I'm sorry..." she said when her head looked past me

I turned around and saw Candu standing there and he was shaking. His eye's were filled with tears and staring wide at me and the fox

"Candu I..." I started but was interrupted when a human walked in.

"HEY, SOME ANIMALS GOT OUT OF THERE CAGES"

I quickly grabbed Candu,put him on my back, and pulled him out of the room and into the hallway where we were greeted by some humans with net's and tranquilizer guns. I looked around and saw a window in the room on the opposite side of the hallway and quickly ran up and out of the window, making glass shatter everywhere.

I ran and ran with Candu on my back all the way towards the brush where the Omega's were waiting for us inside of the covering.

"Hey where's Armstrong?" Humphrey asked

I looked down at my feet, I shaking as well. I found tears hit the ground that I was staring at, how was I going to go back to my parents and tell them Armstrong was dead, better yet how was I going to deal with it...or Candu?

"He's not coming back...ever" I cried

"What do you mean?" Humphrey asked, in a shaking tone

"Armstrong's...dead" I answered, feeling Candu shake uncontrollably on my back at the word.

"No...he can't be" Shakey cried

I nodded my head, not wanting to believe it myself, I couldn't even fathom what Candu was thinking right now.

"Come on, we have to get back before the Alpha's notice" I insisted walking back to the pack.

The whole time we walked back there was silence, except for Candu, he was crying uncontrollably into my shoulder, muttering some stuff that wasn't audible to our ears and shaking like there was no tomorrow.

It wasn't that long before we reached Candu's and Armstr... I mean Candu's den and we laid Candu down on the floor. We stood outside the cave of the door listening to Candu weep, also weeping ourselves.

"Hey guys what's the matter?"

I looked up to see Kate,Garth, and Hutch walking up. I ran up and started to cry into Hutch's chest. He wrapped his arms around me in a comforting fashion.

"What happened?" Hutch asked

"Let's go somewhere else and talk about this" I suggested, taking everyone to the stream.

Candu's POV

I was broken, my entire being was broken, I couldn't even process what that fox said I just was hoping all that I heard was a lie! A huge lie, that I would see Armstrong again, that he would be in my arms when I woke up.

I looked over at the little watering hole in the back of the cave and ran up to it. I looked down at my reflection, I was crying my eye's out letting the tears hit the water and causing the reflection to become distorted and unclear, I was looking down at myself, an empty void that has no meaning of existence now, no reason to live, no reason to continue on with life.

I closed my eye's at my reflection and thought about what I should do now, knowing there wasn't anything to do except end it all.

'Yeah, that's what I should do' I thought

Just end it all and then I'll be with Armstrong forever. I was thinking about how I was going to do it when a pair of warm arms wrapped around my neck,a tail was put over mine, and a body pressed up against mine followed my a lick on both of my cheeks, clearing the tears from them.

"Why are you crying honey?"

Honey? Honey? Only one person called me honey and that was was...

I opened my eye's and saw the reflection in the water with me still in it looking as pathetic as I was a second ago, but something was added. As the rippling stopped I got a clear picture of my reflection. Around my neck were a pair of black furred arms and black furred tail was on my grey one, a body was over mine which was also covered in black fur and next to my face was another with black fur and...blue eye's.

"Did you miss me?"

**Until Next Time**


	27. Armstrong's Return and Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Candu's POV

"Did you miss me?"

I tackled the black furred wolf to the ground and enveloped him into a kiss, Armstrong seemed a little surprised about it, but he excepted it anyways as he wrapped his arms around my neck tighter and I, in return, wrapped my arms around his waist. There were so many questions I wanted to ask him such as how did he survive, what happened while he was inside that station, and how he was, but I didn't care about that at the moment, all that mattered was that I had him right here and right now.

As we separated I looked into his eyes...his beautiful blue eye's, they reminded me of the sky. I looked down at the rest of him and saw that his fur was still the same, as black as a clear night, with the exception of the really noticeable scar on his chest which looked like an X in his otherwise perfect fur. But other than the scar his appearance hadn't changed at all, he was still the same beautiful wolf that I fell in love with, and he was back! Oh how I wanted to howl to the world about how he was back and safe in my arms, at last.

"Someone's happy to see me" Armstrong chuckled

I simply enveloped him in a hug and cried into his shoulder. I felt Armstrong look down at me and pat my shoulder.

"What's the matter honey?"

I looked up at him with tear's streaming down my face, his eye's were filled with worry as he looked over my figure.

"You look awful, did Claw and Scar get at you again?" he asked looking at my ruffled fur and blood shot eye's, which were because of my constant crying.

"I love you" I answered, finally speaking for the first time in three months even though it had nothing to do with the conversation.

"I love you too honey, but what happened to you?" Armstrong asked gaining a small smile

"You died"

Armstrong cocked an eyebrow at what I said, as if I was crazy, and gained a bigger smile

"What are you talking about honey? I didn't die" Armstrong

"But the fox said..."

"CANDU ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? We heard voices" someone said

I turned my attention from Armstrong and saw Leon,Hutch and the rest of our friends walk in

"Candu who are you talkin..." Hutch asked but stopped when he saw the wolf under me.

"ARMSTRONG!" everyone yelled in response.

Everyone ran up and started to crowd Armstrong, forcing me to get off of him as I helped him up.

"Armstrong your okay! I don't believe it!" Leon said hugging his younger brother

"Hey guys, I guess everyone missed me huh?" Armstrong asked chuckling

"Dude we all thought you were dead!" Shakey commented

"Yeah, how did you survive? You were bleeding all over the place" Hutch asked

It appeared I wasn't the only one who was curious sense everyone was asking as well.

"I don't know if you want to hear about it, it's a really long story" Armstrong answered

"TELL US!" We all demanded

Armstrong sighed, went over to me and laid down on my right side with his head on my shoulder. I nuzzled him and put my head on top of his.

"Well it kind started when I was dropped off at the ranger station..."

_Flashback/Armstrong's POV_

_I was cold, so cold, the only warmth I felt was in the arms of the humans as they carried me into a room with a large table in the middle of the room, which I could barely see, my vision was so blurry because of the loss of blood. The humans yelled orders at each other and soon one human came to my side with a needle, I squirmed at the sight of it and the humans had to restrain me, which wasn't hard for them because I was so weak. Once I was restrained the human holding the needle injected me with a liquid close to my neck._

_"Doctor he'll die if we wait for the sedative to take affect" one of the humans said_

_"I know, we'll have to operate right now" another said_

_'What are these humans planning on doing to me?' I asked myself as I laid there on the cold table when I was flipped onto my back without much fight and I glanced at one of the humans who had some kind of utensil in his hand and he was bringing it closer to me! I started to struggle, but the rest of the humans retrained me. I watched as the human brought the utensil to my chest and started to make an incision in my chest. I yelped at the pain and started to struggle even harder, I tried to snap at the humans who were holding me but I was to exhausted to try much. The human cut deeper and I yelped louder and started to cry out in pain. It hurt, it hurt so much, but I needed to survive...to see Candu again. I still remember his words as they played again and again in my head_

_"Listen Armstrong...No matter what happens...I'll always love you"_

_I replayed those words again and again in my head as I with stood the pain knowing that I needed to live through this if I was to ever see Candu ever again and I needed to! I needed to live, to go back to the pack, to find Candu and be back in his arms and hopefully be married to him. Those thoughts were all that carried me threw this pain and soon, for some reason, I started to get tired! My eye lids started to get heavy and the pain started to go away as well, it wasn't long before I blacked out._

_When I came to my vision was still blurry and I was on some kind of cold floor and I had a bandage around my upper torso, probably from the bullet wound. When my vision cleared I saw that I was in a box of some kind and there were bars at the entrance, I was in a cage, just freaking great. I tried to stand up but then hit my head on the top of the cage._

_"Uh Damn it" I cursed out loud_

_"Hahaha the newbies are always doing that" some said from outside the cage._

_Deciding it was a bad idea to stand, I crawled over to the bars and saw that there were many cages filled with many different kinds of animals, but most noticeably another wolf at the opposite side of the kennel. This wolf was colored with grey fur,it looked around my age, with almost glowing teal eye's_

_"Hey there newbie, hit your head huh?" it asked, judging from it's voice it sounded like a female._

_"Yeah, I guess so" I chuckled rubbing the top of my aching head_

_She chuckled back, covering her mouth with her paw._

_"Don't worry it happens to everyone when they come here, so newbie what's your name?" she asked_

_"Armstrong, and might I ask what yours is?" _

_"Huh a wolf with manners, my name is Gail, and it's nice to meet you Armstrong, were you the one who was shot?" Gail asked_

_"Yeah I was" I answered looking down at my bandage covered torso._

_"Oh sorry to hear about that" _

_"Naw, it hurt, but I feel better now, and at least I survived right?" I asked, chuckling_

_"Yeah I guess so" she answered, joining in my laugh_

_"So what are you in here for?" _

_"I don't really know, the first thing I remember is waking up in this cage and nothing else before it, except my name" _

_"Amnesia huh? I'm sorry" I apologized _

_Gail shook her head in response and then threw me a smile_

_"It's okay at least I get to meet nice people, like you"_

_"Uh I'm here to"_

_I looked to where the voice came from and saw a fox sitting up in her cage staring at me_

_"Trixey your not one of those people" Gail half growled_

_"Whatever, hello there Armstrong, I'm Trixey" _

_"Hello" I answered, giving her a smile_

_"Don't listen to her Armstrong, she's a compulsive lier" Gail growled _

_"I am not, I just tend not to tell the truth all the time" Trixey said playfully_

_"Yeah, as in all the time" _

_"Come on girls, let's not fight" I said trying to calm down the tension that was quickly heating up_

_"Yes Gail, listen to the handsome wolf" _

_I gulped when she said that as my cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, how could she think I'm handsome? She's a fox, how could she think I'm handsome when I'm a wolf?_

_"Don't listen to her Armstrong, she's just trying to get you on her side" Gail said, growling at Trixey _

_"Whatever"_

_With that Trixey turned around and went to the back of her cage, where we couldn't see her._

_"Did she say I was handsome?" I asked, swallowing a lump in my throught and still staring at Trixey's cage _

_"Yeah and she wasn't lying, for once" _

_I got wide eyed and turned to her and saw that she was avoiding my gaze and blushing!_

_"What?" _

_"You said I was handsome" _

_"You are"_

_"No, you shouldn't say that" I said trying not to get to embarrassed_

_"But you are...your really cute" Gail emitted_

_"But thats the thing, you shouldn't think that" _

_"And why not?" Gail asked_

_"Because...I'm...taken" I answered, eh I wasn't lying but I wasn't telling the truth either_

_"Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Gail said turning her head in embarrassment _

_"No it's okay Gail, you didn't know, but I'd still like to be friends" _

_Gail turned back to me and smiled _

_"I'd like that to"_

_Then for the rest of those three months Gail and I grew to become good friends, as long as she was here I was never bored, even if we couldn't talk much about her past, we still talked about mine, leaving out the whole gay part and not using names when in it came to Candu, but other than that we made good friends and I learned that Trixey was a compulsive lier, always a lie somewhere in her sentences._

_The only problem were the dreams, I dreamt about what if Candu was the one who ended up getting shot and not me and that he ended up dying, I dreamt about a life without him and found it to be miserable, painful even, I sometimes woke up in the night screaming from the pain that the nightmare caused me, Gail, luckily, was there to calm me down and even sometimes stayed up with me until I fell asleep, it was safe to say that I was in pain without Candu, at least I had Gail to talk to and ease the pain, a little, But about two days before I was released Gail was released._

_"...that's what log sledding is" I explained _

_"Hmm I might have to check out that some time" Gail said _

_"It's actually really fun once you get the hang of it, you'd probably like it" _

_"I bet I would it sounds like something I would like"_

_At that moment the door that lead out of the kennel opened and about four humans came inside._

_"Looks like someone is getting put to sleep" Trixey spoke up_

_"Put to sleep?" I asked_

_"She lied again Armstrong, someone's getting set free" Gail answered_

_"Then someone gets to go home!" I said happily, maybe it might be me!_

_I was proven wrong when the four humans walked up to Gail's cage and picked it up._

_"Well it looks like she's getting put to sleep" Trixey suggested _

_"Shut up Trixey, Hey Armstrong sorry I had to go before you, I'll wait for you once I'm released" Gail said looking back at me as she was carried out_

_"Yeah sure, sounds good, how are you going to do that though?" I asked _

_"I'll find you, don't worry about it, I already know which pack you come from and I'll meet you there eventually" Gail answered _

_"Okay, I hope I see you again Gail" I said as she was carried out of the kennel with a smile on her face_

_Two days later_

_I was awoken to the sound of the kennel door opening up and was greeted to the faces of two humans._

_"Looks like he's ready to go home" one said_

_"Yeah, hey boy ready to head home?" the other asked_

_I barked happily in response, I was going home!_

_"Hehehe looks like he understood you." _

_Two more humans came in and, along with the other two, they carried my cage outside of the ranger station and into a truck, the humans got into the truck and started it. We drove for around for about thirty minutes before we came to a sudden stop. The humans got out from the truck and came over to my cage, they picked up the cage and put it down on the floor, one of the humans opened the cage and I instantly ran out and ran as fast as I could from the humans, I stopped at a hill and turned back to them, they were staring at me and I returned there stairs with a short, but thankful, howl before tearing off the bandages on my chest, now seeing the really noticeable scar in the middle of my chest that form a giant X, and then running off. _

End of Flash Back/ Armstrong's POV

"...and that's basically what happened" I said as I finished telling my story

"So that fox that told us you were dead..." Leon started

"Was Trixey, as I told you in my story, she's a compulsive lier" I finished

"So your okay now?" Kate asked

I nodded in response, getting a nuzzle from Candu

"That's all that matters to me right now" he said

"YOU TALKED!" Leon shouted out

"Of course he talked, he can speak" I responded, rolling my eye's

"No, he hasn't talked in about three months" Hutch corrected

I turned to Candu and he was staring at the ground in front of us, Candu not talking for three months! What lead him to do that?

"Why haven't you talked in three months?" I asked

"That's not all, he's been depressed, wakes up in the middle of the night, screaming and crying, and looks dead every time we talk to him" Humphrey informed

I kept my eye's on Candu, who was avoiding my gaze. I leaned forward and licked his cheek, gaining a glance and smile in return.

"Let's just say losing you wasn't easy" Candu answered

"Candu I..." I stopped, I honestly had no idea what to say

"We'll just leave you two alone for the moment" Leon spoke up, taking the others outside.

I stared at Candu as he just avoided my gaze once again.

"Candu, honey, is there something you want to tell me?" I asked, deeply concerned

Candu nodded before looking up at me.

"These last three months haven't been easy for me, I had trouble sleeping and was having constant nightmares, about you and me, and I always ended up in pain...because I didn't have you, Armstrong I need you to live, if I don't have you I turn into this broken wolf that just ends up wanting to kill himself to be with you" Candu explained, then avoiding my gaze again.

My eye's went wide at what he just said, he was considering suicide to be with me! He was in pain without me and I was the same, we both had dreams that ended up in pain because we dreamt about not having each other. If that wasn't love I didn't know what it was.

"Candu you don't have to worry about that anymore, I'm here now and I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon" I replied

I used my paw to pull his face so that he was looking at me and enveloped him in a kiss.

Candu eagerly accepted as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his shoulders, as we kissed I felt complete, complete because I had Candu here with me and now that missing half that I didn't know I had was filled, I felt perfect, secure, loved, and I was sure that's how Candu felt at that moment. I could just tell, as if I was physically connected to him in some way, as if I could read his mind and he could read mine. That's when I knew. I knew I finally found my soul mate, the one who would help me through out anything that came our way, the one that would be with me no matter what, the one I wanted to marry and live with the rest of my life.

As we pulled away, we stared into the other's eyes for a minute before Candu spoke up

"No matter what happens...?" Candu asked

"Always" I finished

We drew each other into a loving hug and stayed like that before Candu chuckled

"What's so funny?"

"We still need to get married" he whispered into my ear

"Do you still want to?" I asked

"Only if it's with you" Candu asked drawing me into a kiss

"HA I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD GET MARRIED"

I stopped the kiss and turned to the mouth of the cave and saw the rest of our friends celebrating

"You two will make such good mates" Humphrey confirmed

I looked up at Candu and he looked down at me, both faces had smiles

"Yeah...I think we will" I said as I kissed Candu again

**To all my readers there will be another chapter, maybe two, before I end this story and also I am going to write a sequel to this story after I am done with this one. **

**Until Next Tim**


	28. Gail's Wanting Armstrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Armstrong's POV

Two days, just two days until our marriage and I couldn't be happier. I was finally going to be married to Candu, I just couldn't keep calm, in a mere 48 hours I was going to be married and have the mate I've wanted for so long, and yet...I always imagined that my mom and dad would be here, to see there little boy getting married, but no, my father wanted nothing to do with me and my mother I had no idea what her opinion was on my ordeal or if she would approve of me being married to another male, not that I cared if she did, I was still going to marry Candu if she approved or not, it would just make it easier if I had my parents here with me to witness me and my new mate.

But at least I had Leon and my friends, they supported me 100%, heck Leon even knew what I was going through and, as he told me, was considering in asking Hutch to be his mate, although he told me to keep it a secret, he wants to see how the relationship will be after a while longer, putting that business aside, Kate and Lilly are arranging every thing, and I mean everything. While Humphrey and the other Omega's are organizing the guest list, when they weren't playing around. Garth, Leon and Hutch are getting some kind of banquet going on for after the marriage.

Meanwhile I was a nervous wreck, as Candu put it anyway, I was stressing about every single little thing, the people coming, the whole ritual and if anything could go wrong, if something bad would happen in the middle of it, so basically anything bad that could happen I was worried about. The only thing that didn't turn me into a complete nervous wreck was Candu, he always seemed to calm me down some how, I guess it was just his affect on me, whenever he would hold me close or kiss me I would instantly forget all my troubles and just focus on being with him and I couldn't get enough of it. But despite all of that, I just couldn't shake the feeling I was forgetting about something or someone, it was like there was something missing in my otherwise perfect life, what could it be?

Gail's POV

"Uhh were could that pack be? I've been searching for a week now and I still can't find it,or...him" I said to myself.

By him I meant Armstrong, my huge crush, in those long three months that I knew him I think I might have fallen for him. He was so nice, sweet, caring, and down right HOT! His beautiful blue eyes with that shining black fur, he was defiantly an attractive one, I was determined to find him, to make him like me, to get him to fall for me, and maybe even get him to become my mate. I needed to find his pack, maybe I could get permission to join the pack and I could live with Armstrong! Oh how that would be the best thing, I could just picture it, Armstrong has his paw around my waist and my head is under his as we sleep, then after a while we could have pups and live a happy life with them running around the den as Armstrong and I watched, that would be the best thing to happen to me. He was the best thing to happen to me, sense I lost my memory and I couldn't recall a thing, and I wanted him. But before any of that I could happen I would have to find his stupid pack!

"I swear, If I don't find it soon I'm gonna..." I started but was interrupted

"LOOK OUT!"

Out of nowhere a log with four wolves in it came flying and knocked into me sending us all flying on to the ground in a pile, with me at the bottom.

"That was awesome!" one of the wolves cheered

"Yeah it was" another cheered

"Can you please get off of me?" I asked

The four wolves, now noticing me, quickly got off and helped me up. Once up I saw that there was a grey wolf with blue eyes, a blackish furred wolf, another, but taller, grey wolf, and a chubby one

"Oh wow, were so sorry..." the blue eyed one started

"It's okay, it was just an accident" I said dusting myself off

"Hey! you look new, what's your name?" the same wolf asked

"Gail, nice to meet you"

"Gail? Wait Gail, why does that name sound familiar?" the blue eyed wolf asked turning to the others

"Maybe we know her from somewhere?" the chubby one suggested

"I don't think so, maybe...no..." the taller grey wolf suggested

I stood there as the four wolves tried to figure out where they heard my name and every time I tried to speak I would get interrupted by another one of there suggestions, so I laid down, with a sigh, and waited for there little conversation to end, until there was a voice that I did not expect to hear.

"I thought you guys said you were going to wait for me before log sledding?"

I knew that voice! That voice that I was constantly listening to for the last three months. The voice that I had come to love.

I turned my head and confirmed by suspicions. There, in the distance, was Armstrong with his shining black coat and deep blue eyes, with the exception of the big scar in the shape of an X on his chest, but it made him look...manlier and more masculine.

Armstrong walked up to the four other wolves and started to laugh with them.

"Sorry Armstrong, we were getting tired of waiting and went once but we ran into someone" the blackish one said

"Really? Who was it?" Armstrong asked

"Over here...Armstrong" I spoke up

Armstrong turned his attention towards me and got wide eyed and I smiled back

"Don't tell me you forgot about me" I teased getting up and hugging him

"G-Gail?"

"Yup, did you miss me?" I asked, enjoying the feeling of his fur against mine.

"You two know each other?" the blackish one asked

"Yeah...this is the Gail that I was with for three months inside the ranger station, Gail this is Humphrey, Shakey, Salty and Mooch" Armstrong introduced, each wolf waving when there name was called.

"Hello" I said back, still clinging to Armstrong.

"Gail what are you doing here?" Armstrong asked, sounding a little excited

"I wanted to come and live with you and your pack, if that's okay?" I asked

"Well, its not really up to me, its up to the Alpha of the pack, Winston" Armstrong answered

"But I'm sure he'll let you, he let me and I'm g..." Armstrong started but stopped

"Your what?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all" Armstrong answered, blushing a bit

"Uh okay, what ever you say" I said

Armstrong then started to try and get out of my hug and went a little up ahead.

"You coming?" he asked, looking back at me

"Okay!" I answered excitedly

I ran up to his side and nuzzled him, only to have him blush more and move away

"We better get going then" Armstrong brought up walking ahead of me

"Where are we going?"

"My den, Winston is supposed to meet me there later to help plan my..."

"Your what?"

Armstrong turned his attention to the road and started to walk away

'Uh why won't he tell me?'

Armstrong's POV

Great Gail's here and now I have to try and keep Candu a secret, I'm not sure if Gail is going to be okay with me being gay, she might even be homophobic! I just need to find some way to break the news to her and hopefully she won't be bothered by it, like the rest of my friends.

"Hey Armstrong?" Gail spoke up

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked turning back to her as we continued walking.

"How have you been?" she asked

"You mean sense last week? Good! I was released only a two days after you so I didn't have to wait long" I answered

"I did, I wanted to see you so bad"

Gail then walked to my side and nuzzled my shoulder, Wow was she affectionate.

"You did?"

"Yeah your so nice to me, unlike everyone else in that kennel"

"Well your welcome, and you don't have to worry about that here, everyone is super friendly" I assured, feeling a little uncomfortable about her being so close

"As friendly as you?"

"Probably even more or just as much"

"Okay then I guess I can like it here..." Gail then leaned into my ear

"... as long as your here...sexy" she continued

I blushed madly, I've never been hit on by a girl before and here I was being flirted on by one of my friends! I was flattered and all but boy was she barking up the wrong tree.

I quickly moved away from her and picked up my pace

"Come on Gail we don't want to be late" I said, changing the subject as I ran off

"Wait for me!" she yelled following me

Once I reached the cave I looked around and found no one inside, just great, now I'm cornered.

"What's with the...running...Armstrong?" Gail asked, panting

"Uhh nothing just wanted to get here before my Alpha" I lied

"Well it looks like no one is home..." Gail said as she started to walk over to me seductively

"Yeah so?" I asked walking backwards toward the back of the cave, but she kept moving closer

"So? What do you mean so? Now we get to have some alone time" she said backing me into a corner as I felt my back hit the wall

"What do you mean 'alone time'?"

Gail, instead of answering, pressed her pelt against mine and moved her muzzle closer

"GAIL WAIT" I yelled, trying to push her away

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" I blurted out.

Immediately I felt Gail pull away and she gave me a confused look.

"Your getting married?" she asked

"Yeah, remember how I mentioned how I was seeing someone?" she nodded

"Well we decided to get married in two days" I continued

Gail remained there staring at the ground.

"So your getting married..." she spoke up in disbelief

"I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner" I apologized

Gail suddenly looked up at me with determined eye's

"Who is she huh...what's her name?" she asked, getting in my face

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head

"Yeah about that...it's not a girl..."

"What do you mean?" Gail asked

"Armstrong are you home?"

As if almost on cue Candu walked in and saw Gail and I. I walked to Candu's side and nuzzled him.

"Candu I want you to meet Gail, Gail this is Candu...my soon to be mate"

"YOUR WHAT!" Gail yelled

"Armstrong, baby, who is this?" Candu asked

"This is Gail my friend from the station that I told you about" I answered

"How are you two mates?" Gail asked

"Simple, we fell in love and now we want to be together" I answered

"But your two guys!"

"Yeah so?"

"Is that even possible?"

"Were together aren't we?"

Gail exchanged glances between Candu and I and then sighed

"I should have known it was to good to be true" she said

I walked over to her and wrapped her in a comforting hug

"I'm sorry Gail, I really am, but I would like if we could still be friends?" I asked

Gail sniffled before looking up at me.

"I'd like that to"

Candu went up and nudged me

"Baby, Winston wants to see you, about the wedding" he said with a smile

"Okay, lets go, we don't want to keep him waiting" I said following my soon to be mate outside, before turning back to Gail

"I'll ask if you can join Gail, meanwhile you can stay in our den if you want?"

Gail nodded

"Sure, I'll wait for you here"

I smiled at her before leaving with Candu, Wow that was one of the most awkward moments of my life.

Gail's POV

'_He was going to marry a male!' _

I kept repeating that in my head, the wolf I had a crush on had a thing with someone of the same gender! Not only that my hopes of ever being with the one I love was being ruined all because of that stupid little male wolf.

"No...I will have you Armstrong...No what it takes"

**I'm sorry for not updating for a while I haven't had access to my computer for a while so that's why I haven't updated for about 5 or 6 days, the next chapter will probably be the last, but there will be a sequel to this story.**

**So Until Next Time**


	29. Leon's News,The Marriage

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's, Armstrong, Leon and Gail.**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast

Armstrong's POV

Today was the day, the day I was going to marry Candu. I had been waiting for this occasion my whole life, I was finally going to be together with the one I loved without any ridicule what so ever from anyone, everyone, in this pack at least, was okay with Candu and I getting married, heck most of them were congratulating me and Candu everyone except Gail. Gail remained so quiet after I got Winston to get her to join, occasionally she would have a short discussion with me but when Candu showed up she would immediately walk away. I've been trying to get her off my case and get her to try and meet other people but she refused, although Salty seems to have taken a liking to her, seeing how he follows her around like a lost pup, which I found kinda funny. She at least was able to get a den for herself, unfortunately about 5 minutes away from Candu and mines den. But Gail wasn't the thing I was thinking about at the moment, my thoughts were more focused on getting married to Candu today.

I woke up being cuddled in Candu's chest with his strong arms around me and holding me close to his chest as my arms were wrapped his back. I smiled warmly at my mate as he continued to sleep peacefully and with a big smile on his face. I chuckled quietly to myself before giving him a kiss on his cheek and sneaking out of his grasp. Once out of it I stretched out and yawned, only to have arms wrap around me again with a startle.

"Morning baby"

I turned around and saw Candu with his eye's half opened.

"Morning honey, did you sleep nicely?" I asked

"Yeah, I was dreaming about us...after our marriage...are you ready?"

"Defiantly! Just a little nervous"

"Really? Your ears not twitching"

"I know, I've been working on my self control"

Candu got up and whined before going over and nibbling on my ear.

"Awww! But I loved that ear because it twitched, it was so cute" Candu whined

"I didn't everyone laughed at it"

"Because it was so cute!" Candu insisted as he continued to nibble on my ear

"No it wasn't it was embarrassing, every time I would get embarrassed or nervous my stupid ear would twitch...so I started to try and get rid of it" I huffed pulling away from Candu and his nibbling

"Well I guess I'm going to have to fix that"

With that Candu went to my neck and nipped at it

"What are you doing?" I asked, I quickly got my answer when my ear started to twitch again

"Damn it!" I yelled covering it up

"There we go" Candu said as he started to nibble and tug at the twitching ear like a pup would a bone

I just stood there with an bored expression on my face as Candu nipped and tugged at my ear.

"Have I ever told you how much I love this ear?"

"Yes honey, you have, many times" I answered

"Well I love it a lot" Candu said as he continued to nibble at my ear, which stopped twitching along time ago

"Okay honey I think that's enough" I said pulling my ear away

"Fine...are you ready, it's only a few hours before our wedding?" Candu asked changing the subject

"Yeah I am, as long as I get to marry you" I said nuzzling his chin

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Candu said nuzzling me back.

"OH ARMSTRONG!" someone called out

"Crap"

"Who's that?"

"It's Kate and Lilly they insist on getting me ready for the wedding"

"ARMSTRONG YOU UP?"

"So what's the matter? They are your friends"

"Yes, but I wanted to spend time with you before our wedding, just you and me" I said staying under his chin

"I want to as well, but...this is just to good of a chance"

"What do you mean?" I asked before the answer hit me

"Candu I swear if you..."

"LILLY, KATE, ARMSTRONG'S IN HERE" he yelled

"CANDU shut up I don't want to..."

"Hey Armstrong"

"Hi Lilly, Hey Kate what are you two doing here?"

"Don't tell me you forgot"

"Forgot what?"

"You said we could get you ready for the wedding"

"I did?"

"Yes...you did" Candu said grinning at me

"See Candu remembers, now come on we only have a few hours until the wedding to get you ready" Lilly said as she and Kate started to pull me out of the den

I turned towards Candu as the two wolves dragged me out of our cave, mouthing the words 'Your going to pay for this,' Candu chuckled and waved a goodbye to me.

"Bye Armstrong...see you at the wedding" he laughed before I was pulled out of sight

Candu's POV

I stood there watching Armstrong being dragged out of sight, smiling to myself as I admired all the reasons I fell in love with him, his smile, his caring attitude, the way he sometimes acts like a pup, everything. There wasn't a thing that I didn't absolutely love about him, and now I was going to be mates with him, the one I loved. I couldn't wait! Only a few hours until I'm going to have my soul mate! I was practically jumping out of my skin.

Deciding I should distract myself, I went outside of the cave and started to walk around, getting congratulations from everyone I passed, and enjoying the beautiful day, until I bumped into two certain wolves.

I was looking up at the sky, watching the clouds and looking for any signs of a storm, when I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." I said but stopped when I saw who I bumped into.

When I looked up I saw that both Claw and Scar were standing above me, both glaring at me.

"Watch were your going shorty!" Scar growled

"C-Claw...S-Scar..." I stuttered, getting a little frightened, every time I ran into these two I would always get hurt.

"What? Spill it shorty!" Claw growled

"Nothing! I'm sorry for bumping into you"

Both rolled there eyes before walking past me, I felt a chill go down my spine as they passed, but as they were about to leave they stopped.

"Hey...Candu?" Scar spoke up

"Yeah?" I asked turning around

"...Congratulations" Claw finished before they both disagreed into the brush.

I stood there, in shock, they didn't hurt me for once! They actually were nice, for once. Maybe now we could actually try to get along!

"Hey Candu!"

I turned my attention to the sound of the voice and found Leon and Hutch walking up to me.

"Hi guys! What's up?" I asked growing a smile

"Nothing much, just my brothers wedding! Are you excited?" Leon asked

"You kidding me? I'm practically jumping out of my skin! I've been waiting for this day sense I met Armstrong" I answered with a big smile

"Good, you two deserve to be together, especially after all that you've been through together" Hutch said

It's true Armstrong and I have been through so much together in the past few months that we've known each other, the good...and the bad.

"Thanks you guys, it feels good to have everyones support on this" I thanked

"Just promise me you'll take care of my little brother, would you?" Leon asked, why did he sound sad?

"I promise, I won't let anything bad happen to him...not after last time" I said as I recalled the time that Armstrong was shot, which I sometimes have nightmares about.

"Thank you, it's good to know that he'll be in good hands..." Leon said, why was he sad?

"Hey honey can you leave me and Candu to talk alone?" Leon asked, turning to Hutch

"Yeah, I'll go check on the banquet plans, see you after your done baby" Hutch answered, he kissed Leon on the cheek before running off.

"So Leon what did you want to talk about?" I asked

"Candu...I'm leaving"

I stood there in shock, Leon was leaving! Why? He had friends, family, and not to mention Hutch here, why would he want to leave?

"What...?" I asked

"I have to leave...it's about time I went back" Leon answered avoiding my gaze

"But why?"

"I've been here to long...I don't want to go...but I have to. I was only supposed to come here and bring Armstrong back as fast as possible, not stay and live here, my parents didn't even know I left and now I have to go"

"But what about Armstrong? What about Hutch? Are you just going to leave them?" I asked

"I wish I didn't have to leave them, especially Hutch, but I have to, for my pack and family, thats why I asked you if you would protect Armstrong. I needed to know he was in safe hands" Leon answered, tearing up a little

"AND HUTCH? DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HOW HE WOULD REACT?" I yelled

"I'm going to tell him, I'm not leaving until after the wedding, so I'll tell him then"

"But still, Hutch is going to be heartbroken, I've never seen him as happy as he is with you"

"I know, but I'm planning on coming back. I just need to tell my pack that Armstrong is okay, they must be worried"

"Have you told Armstrong?"

"No, I'm going to tell him at the same time as Hutch, I've already told everyone else and said my goodbyes, I made them promise not to tell Armstrong or Hutch, you have to promise not to tell them, I have to do it" Leon answered

"Okay I promise"

"Thank you Candu, just take care of my little brother okay?" Leon asked bringing me into a hug

"I will, I swear I'll never let anything bad happen to him"

"Thanks...and congratulations" Leon said with a slight smile, as he separated the hug

"I've got to go and find Hutch now, see you later Candu" Leon said as he walked away

Leon is leaving! I can't imagine how Armstrong's going to react, Leon was his brother, even though they fight they are still as close as brothers can be and now he's leaving, I'll have to be there when he tells them. Also, even though I started out not liking Leon I felt like he was apart of the family, and I'm going to miss him. But I have to put that aside, I have to be there to comfort Armstrong, and of course, Hutch.

Armstrong's POV

"I think that's enough Kate" I protested

"Just let me get that last hair" Kate said as she chased me around the outside of Winston's den

"NO, anymore and I'll lose all my fur!" I yelled, this is why I didn't want to have these two prepare me for the wedding

"Just sit still, we're almost done!" Lilly pleaded

Kate was an Alpha so eventually she pounced on top of me and pinned me down, letting Lilly get the hair sticking out of my head, causing me to yelp

"If you weren't such a baby, this would have been easier" Kate said getting off of me

"I am not a baby, that stuff hurts" I whined

"That's why your a baby" Lilly insisted as she and Kate started to laugh

"Ah whatever" I said turning my attention to the ground below.

I stared at the place where Candu and I where supposed to get married, there was a rock in the middle of a gorge and the rock was where we were supposed to do all of the pack traditions in order to become mates, which I had memorized, although it wasn't a problem with Shakey teaching me.

"You nervous?" Kate asked

"A bit, yeah" I answered, with a gulp

"It's not as bad as it looks Armstrong" Kate assured

"Yeah, once your up there you forget about everything else, all that matters is the person your going to marry" Lilly assured

"Really?"

"Yup, once your up there you'll just remember all of the good times that you and Candu had, then it'll be as if no one else is there" Kate answered

"Thanks guys, I needed that" I said with a smile

"It's time"

I turned to see Leon standing there with a smile on his face

"You look good" he complemented

"Thanks brother"

Kate and Lilly did a good job, my fur was combed down nice and neat, I was bathed and, now that I was dry, my fur was practically sparkling, all of the sticking out hairs where plucked out, and my claws were nice and clean, basically I looked like one of those dogs in a human dog show.

"Your welcome, if only Mom and Dad were here to see you"

I sighed, I truly did wish that they were, but I knew how Dad felt about me and being gay, he defiantly wouldn't show up at my wedding, sense I marrying another male, and I'm not even sure about Mom, she might be okay with it, but I will, unfortunately, probably never find out if she does,

"Me two, me two...Let's go I don't want to keep Candu waiting" I said, and with that I went down the road to the aisle, followed by my brother, Kate and Lilly.

At the Wedding

Once we arrived there was utter silence as I walked the path to the big rock, there were wolves on both ends watching as I walked up from one end and Candu walked up from the other end, with a huge smile on his face, I recognized everyone here, except I was surprised to see Claw and Scar watching us, but that was a matter for another time. Even Gail was here, although she didn't look that happy and kept glaring at Candu. But right now all of that stuff didn't matter, I was going to get married to the one I love.

Candu and I continued to walk up until we were both standing in front of each other.

"Ready?" Candu asked

"Ready as I'll ever be"

"Do you want to start or shall I?"

"Let's do it together"

"Okay" Candu said with a smile

We both leaned in and started to sniff at the others neck, the first tradition was to accept the others scent and memorize it, after that we went up and nibbled on the others ear, which Candu seemed to eager to do sense it was my left ear that he got to nibble. As we went through the rest of the traditions I started to remember all of the good things that happened to us.

When we first met at Winston's cave, I tripped and Candu caught me. The time Claw and Scar were picking on him so I rescued him and we hugged, that same day he and Hutch fought over me and told me that he loves me. Then all those months that I spent with him until Leon came and we howled together at the Midnight Howl and had our first kiss. All those times he slept with me, the annoying, yet funny, times he would nibble on my ear and deliberately make it twitch. Then there was the accident with the poachers, Candu didn't give up on me and took me to the ranger station to get me better, and after the whole incident Candu and I met up in my den and the way he reacted told me that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

I thought of those amazing times the whole time as we went threw the traditions one by one, until we reached the last one. The touching of the noses, to show that we were mates. My heart sped up like no other as we leaned in, I looked into his eye's and he did mine, I stared into the perfect yellow orbs and saw that he really cared for and loved me. We both closed our eye's at the same time as our noses touched and, I swear, my heart stopped as we touched. I could hear everyone yelling an cheering as we finished the ritual.

I opened my eyes and saw that Candu opened his as well, the whole time our noses still touching.

"I love you" he said

"I love you to Candu" I said back.

With that we leaned closer and connected our lips in a passionate kiss. Although it wasn't apart of the ritual but it still felt special. As we departed I nuzzled his chest and he nuzzled back

"No matter what happens...?" Candu asked

"Always and forever" I answered, feeling truly complete.

Candu's POV

After the ritual Leon and Hutch had a huge banquet, full of meat that both of them caught themselves. Armstrong sat next to me, with his head under my chin, as we ate and talked with our friends, receiving congratulations from everyone. Except that Gail girl, she seemed like she wanted to come up but something was keeping away. But she eventually walked up to Armstrong and I.

"Hey guys, congratulations on getting married"

"Thanks Gail...Hey I hope this doesn't affect our friendship, I would still like to be friends if that's okay with you?" Armstrong asked

"Sure Armstrong, I'd like that" Gail said with a smile

"Thanks Gail" Armstrong said back, returning the smile

"Well I got to get going Armstrong, bye" Gail said hugging Armstrong

"Okay, bye Gail" Armstrong retorted, returning the hug

"Bye Gail" I said

Without a word she huffed at me and left.

"Rude much?" I asked

"Don't mind her, she's just jealous that I'm not with her" Armstrong answered

"Well I am, and I'm not regretting it" I said nuzzling my mate

"Neither am I" Armstrong retorted nuzzling me back

Everything was perfect, it was the perfect day and it should have stayed like that. That is until Leon walked up with Hutch, I already knew what was going to happen and I wasn't going to enjoy it.

"Hey Armstrong, Candu can we talk?" Leon asked

"Sure Leon, what about?" Armstrong asked

"In private, can we go somewhere else?"

"Sure"

Armstrong got out from under me and we followed Hutch and Leon towards the stream.

The whole time I was thinking about how these two would react. However they did it wasn't going to be pretty bad. I could feel it.

Once we were at the stream Leon stopped and turned to us with tears in his eye's.

"Baby why are you crying?" Hutch asked licking his tears away

"Leon what's the matter? I hardly ever see you cry" Armstrong asked

I didn't have to say anything I already knew what his answer was going to be. So I prepared for the worse.

"Armstrong...Hutch...there's no easy way of saying this...I have to leave."

Hutch's POV

"...I have to leave"

There was nothing, not even a gasp as Leon, my love, told me he was going to leave.

"Y-Your kidding...right?" I asked

Leon shook his head and Armstrong ran up and tackled him to the ground

"WHY? WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?" he asked

"Armstrong...I was supposed to leave a long time ago, I was just supposed to bring you back, then I met Hutch and I stayed for a little while, but now I have to leave, Mom and Dad are going to be worried about me, about us" Leon explained

I walked up and drew Leon into a hug.

"Please Leon, please don't go...I don't know what I'll do without you" I pleaded, as I cried into his chest

"I'm sorry Hutch...I'm going to come back, I promise...I just need to go back to my pack for a while, I promise I'll come back...to see you and Armstrong"

"Can't you stay? Like Armstrong? Just stay here with me, we'll get married and live together" I asked

"My parents don't even know I'm gone, I have to go back" Leon answered as he wrapped his arms around me

"But I need you, your my life now Leon, I love you!" I pleaded

"I love you to Hutch, but I have to go, before it becomes to painful" Leon said as he got up and turned around

"LEON DON'T PLEASE!" I pleaded, not letting Leon go

Leon turned and looked at me, before kissing me passionately, both of us were crying and letting their tears run freely from our cheeks down to the others fur, wee did this for a few minutes before pulling apart and staring deeply into the other's eye's.

"I promise I'll come back Hutch, just wait for me, please, I swear if it takes me the rest of my life I'll come back for you, will you wait for me?" Leon asked

"I will, until I die, if I have to wait the rest of my life for you, I will" I answered letting Leon go

"Armstrong I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer, I would like to now how you and Candu's marriage goes" Leon said hugging his younger brother

"I'll miss you Leon" Armstrong cried

"I'll miss you to little brother" Leon cried before turning to me

"Candu take care of him" Leon said and Candu nodded back

Leon turned around and started to walk away until I ran after him and gave him another kiss and whispering 'I'll always love you' to him before we broke apart and Leon said goodbye one last time, before walking off. I immediately burst out into tears as I watched Leon walk away, Armstrong and Candu walked up and tried to comfort me but I just watched Leon walk off into the distance.

In the distance we saw Leon turn around and he began to howl towards us. I howled back immediately, Armstrong and Candu joined in a minute later. The howl didn't last long before Leon disappeared into the distance. Leaving us alone.

Candu's POV

Armstrong and I walked Hutch back to our den and laid him next to us, he cried a while before he passed out, sniffling and whispering Leon's name. Armstrong and I exchanged looks before he put his head under my chin and told each other good night.

"Goodnight Candu, I love you" Armstrong said from under me

"Night Armstrong, I love you to" I said back before we both fell asleep

Even thought we were mourning Leon's leaving, we both still loved each other and now that I was mated to Armstrong, I couldn't be happier. I wanted this sense I first hugged him, we've been through so much together and now we get to spend the rest of our lives together, as mates.

**I'm sorry it took me so long to finish the last chapter, but I had some technically difficulties but now there fixed and I was able to update. As for the ending, don't worry Leon is going to come back in the sequel and a few other new O/C's. I'll get started on the the sequel as soon as I can, I just need to brainstorm for idea's about the sequel.**

**So, As I always say, Until Next Time**


End file.
